Une âme en peine
by reveanne
Summary: Avoir 17 ans et la vie devant soi, pas un nuage dans l'avenir...Mais que se passe t il si les fils du destin s'enmêlent et que les ombres funestes du monde frappent à votre porte?...ff sur les maraudeurs... Fic terminée
1. cendre

**Une âme en peine.**

**_Cendre _**

La terre était informe et vide. Les ténèbres recouvraient de particules noires tout ce qui n'était pas parti en fumée. Une ombre de suie semblait flotter au-dessus des cendres, ramassant de-ci de-là quelques joyaux et gemmes ternis, infimes trésors calcinés.

« … Qu'as-tu fait, ô toi que voilà

Pleurant sans cesse,

Dis, qu'as-tu fait, toi que voilà…»

Un tourbillon de vent souleva cendres, poussières et scories emportant avec lui l'ombre mouvante.

Il y eut un soir.

Il y eut un matin.

Et ce fut un nouveau jour.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

_extrait de « Sagesse » de Paul Verlaine._


	2. fromage

**Une âme en peine.**

**_Fromage_**

_Voie 9 ¾, 1er septembre._

Le long du quai, le Poudlard Express attendait impatiemment que les retardataires montent dans ses wagons pour pouvoir enfin partir. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas encore 11h et donc il allait encore devoir attendre.

Une foule grouillante, bruyante et bigarrée s'était emparée du quai partant à l'assaut des derniers wagons libres. Quoique, ce ne fut pas l'entière vérité, la plus grande partie des gens amassés là ne monterait pas dans le train, pour la bonne raison qu'ils n'étaient pas étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, lieu où se rendait le Poudlard express. Pourtant ces gens avaient une excellente raison d'être là. Il s'agissait de la famille des élèves.

Donc il y avait là des adolescents qui montaient dans le train, des familles qui restaient sur le quai. Et puis il avait des adolescents qui devaient monter dans le train mais qui ne faisaient pas. Dans cette catégorie de personne il y avait ceux qui cherchaient d'autres adolescents, ceux qui attendaient que d'autres les trouvent et il avait ceux qui se cachaient savamment dans la foule pour que ceux qui cherchaient ne les trouvent pas.

Bref chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

Remus Lupin (17 ans, grand, maigre et blond) arriva sur scène à 10h 53, les vêtements débraillés, l'insigne de Préfet épinglé de travers, les cheveux en bataille et complètement hors d'haleine. Visiblement il avait couru en chemin. A peine eut-il mis le pied gauche sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, qu'une masse sombre lui tomba sur les épaules, masse qui stoppa nette la course de Lupin et l'aplati contre le sol.

Une fois immobile, la masse noire se révéla être un être vivant. Pour ce qui est de son appartenance à une quelconque espèce, les avis divergeaient. Certain le rattachait à l'espèce des chimpanzés, d'autre l'associaient aux mules, d'autre encore trouvaient qu'il devait s'agir d'une forme évoluée de Veracrasse. Certain le rattachait à quelque entité démoniaque… bref bien peu lui accordait une place dans l'humanité… Et pourtant.

-Dégage de là Black ou .. Menaça Remus le visage écrasé contre le sol.

-Ou quoi ? répliqua Sirius Black en s'asseyant confortablement sur le dos de son ami.

-Ou je te transforme en … marmonna Lupin

-En quoi ? Demanda Sirius l'air très intéressé.

-En crapaud buffle ! Acheva de menacer Remus.

-Ben ça va être dur, c'est moi quiait ta baguette. Répondit Sirius en fouillant les poches du jeune Lupin.

Il y eut un bruit de pas tout proche.

-Salut James ! Salut Peter ! Lança Remus en tentant de redresser les doigts pour faire un signe aux nouveaux arrivants.

-Salut ! Répondit James Potter (17 ans, taille moyenne, brun).

-18 ! Répondit Peter Pettigrow (17 ans, petit et gros).

Remus essaya de tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passait avec Peter. Pourtant à ce qu'il put constater, ce dernier était parfaitement normal.

Comprenant l'interrogation de Remus, Sirius prit immédiatement la parole.

« Monsieur Peter Pettigrow ici présent est allé passer ses vacances en France. Pays connu pour ses innombrables fromages. Et sa seigneurie en a tellement mangé qu'il a fait une intoxication et depuis il ne peut plus dire que des nombres… »

-79 ! confirma Pettigrow.

-Comment peut-on avalé huit kilo de fromage en seulement deux jours ! S'exclama Sirius avec un ton grandiloquent.

-45 78 ! protesta Peter

-Pauvre bête, continua Sirius de manière théâtral.

-5612 ! Protesta de plus bel Peter

-Mais est-ce que je mange des croquettes moi ?

-78 ! Répondit Peter d'un air penaud.

-Excusez moi, brave gens… Marmonna Remus qui en avait plein le dos de Sirius. Mais c'est pour ça que sa majesté Black Premier se sert de moi comme siège ?

James s'approcha et s'agenouilla.

-Ha non, pas du tout. Commença à expliquer le jeune Potter en agitant un doigt sentencieux juste devant le nez de Remus.

-Absolument pas ! Confirma Sirius.

-45628 ! Ajouta Peter.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout. Continua James.

-C'est juste que tu es en retard. Compléta Sirius.

-1235.

-Très en retard même.

-Nous étions inquiets.

-458.

Sentant que la litanie allait être longue, Remus soupira. Il prit appui sur ses mains et se redressa dans une geste brusque. Sirius ainsi désarçonné roula boula et alla heurter un passant non identifié.

Le passant, qui d'ailleurs était une passante, dut effectuer une figure légèrement acrobatique pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

La passante se tourna, ou du moins se pencha, vers Sirius avec visiblement l'intention de lui dire sa manière de pensé à propos de cette bousculade. Le jeune Black, visiblement très a l'aise en position allongé sur un quai de gare et au pied de la passante… passante qui ne passait plus car la bousculade l'avait arrêté… la dévisage du regard.

Peter, James et Remus ( ce dernier se relevait péniblement, les vertèbres lombaires en bouillies) dévisagèrent eux aussi la passante qui ne passait plus.

Il s'agissait d'une adolescente sensiblement du même âge que l'abruti qui se trouvait allongé à ses pieds, pas vraiment grande, brune, les cheveux coupés n'importe comment et complètement ébouriffé.

« Azaël ! » S'écria Sirius en affichant un sourire radieux sur son visage.

James cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Visiblement il avait du mal à associer le nom avec la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Ne prononce pas mon prénom, tu va le salir, sale rat d'égout puant ! Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton acerbe.

-Mais ma douce colombe, reprit Sirius d'un ton mielleux, comment t'appellerais-je alors ?

-Ne m'adresse même pas la parole, larve gluante de veracrasse.

-Mais mon amour, je t'aime moi, même si tu confonds les trolls avec des coiffeurs. Reprit Sirius en pouffant de rire.

-Je dirais même mieux, commenta James, il devait s'agir d'un troll manchot et aveugle.

-Ces pauvres cheveux avaient-ils mérité d'être ainsi massacré. Renchérit Sirius.

-Paix à leur âme. Ajouta James .

-Comme ça on dirait Potter. Compléta Remus (qui reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la par du Potter en question.)

Azaël fit une moue dédaigneuse avant de prendre la parole.

« Je te donnerais bien un coup de pied, fiente de troll, mais j'ai pas envie de salir mes chaussures avec de la crasse venant de la très illustre famille des Black » Cracha-t-elle à l'adresse de Sirius.

L'attaque fit mouche et Sirius devint rouge de colère.

« Sur ce, bande de vermine, je vais quitter votre auguste compagnie car je ne tiens pas à rater le train, moi ! »

Azaël fit volt face et s'éloigna à grand pas en direction du Poudlard Express.

James et Peter aidèrent Sirius à se relever. Un froid glacial s'était abattu sur le groupe.

Silence…

« Je pense qu'on devrait y aller nous aussi, intervint Remus au bout d'un moment, Le train ne va pas tarder à partir. »

Les maraudeurs se dirigèrent en silence vers le Poudlard express.

L'année scolaire aurait pu commencer mieux.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. rickshaw

**Une âme en peine.**

**Rickshaw**

_Poudlard Express, 1er Septembre, 12h26._

Le Poudlard express filait à vive allure à travers la campagne anglaise, fringant comme un jeune premier, ivre de vitesse.

Dans un wagon de tête, dans un compartiment presque désert, Nisha Tsatriya (17 ans, grande, très maigre, type indien, couverte de bijoux clinquants) et Azaël Morninglory (que nous avons déjà rencontré dans le chapitre précédent) discutaient, ou du moins Nisha parlait et Azaël écoutait avec un air passionné. Cependant il faut préciser qu'Azaël était une très bonne actrice et savait avoir l'air parfaitement intéressée même lorsque la conversation l'ennuyait à mourir. Il ne fallait donc pas ce fier à son air passionné par la conversation.

En plus d'une heure, Nisha n'avait cessé de parler de ses vacances, faisant un compte rendu détaillé jour par jour et presque heure par heure de tous ce qu'elle avait vu ou fait. Ce compte rendu était d'autant plus passionnant de comme tous les ans, Nisha avait passé les mois d'été en Inde, chez sa grand-mère paternelle. Azaël entendait donc pour la cinquième années consécutives, les même histoires.

Discrètement et sans perdre son air passionné par ce que lui racontait son amie, Azaël jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre.

12h27

« …splendide. Navrabai-dji ; qui n'avait jamais assisté à la grande fête des cerf-volant de combat s'est précipité pour… »

12h27

« … en acheté. Dans la rue il y'a plein de vendeur à la sauvette qui en fabriquent et en vendent de toutes les couleurs… »

12h27

«…pour l'occasion. Mais en descendant l'escalier qui donnait dans la rue, il a glissé sur une pelure d'orange. Il est … »

12h27 (il y a des minutes qui durent des heures.)

« … tombé la tête la première et il a atterri juste devant un rickshaw1. Le Rickshaw-vala2 l'a évité de justesse mais n'a pas pu éviter le tas d'ordure qui se trouvait sur le bord de la rue… »

12h28 (enfin).

« … le passager du rickshaw était recouvert de détritus et c'est mis à hurler des choses qu'aucun de nous n'était capable de comprendre. C'était un touriste Allemand, un moldu…Tu savais que c'est très à la mode chez les moldus d'aller en Inde ?… »

12h28

« … quelque part ils ont bien raison, l'Inde… »

12h28

« …est un pays magnifique, on y trouve… »

12h28

« … des … »

12h28

« …paysages. .. »

A ce moment précis du monologue, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, coupant la parole à Nisha.

Les deux adolescentes se tournèrent vers la-dite porte avec curiosité.

Caché derrière un monticule de friandise, Lily Evans (presque 17 ans, mince, rousse) fit son entrée en scène.

Lily laissa tomber son butin sur la banquette, à côté de Nisha et se laissa tomber elle-même sur la banquette à côté d'Azaël.

« Soyez la bienvenue Lily-dji3 ! » Intervint immédiatement Nisha. « Votre présence nous honore ! »

Lily soupira comme un cheval.

« Alors cette réunion des préfets ? » Demanda Azaël.

La jeune Evans roula des yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois avant de répondre.

« IN-TER-MI-NA-BLE! Je suis restée coincée entre Lupin et un préfet de Serpentard. Et puis le discours : et bla et bla et bla … Et vous ? »

« Nisha me racontait ses vacances. » Répondit brièvement Azaël.

Azaël et Lily s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

« J'ai apporté plein de cochonneries pleines de sucre et de gras ! » Intervint rapidement Lily pour changer de sujet de conversation le plus vite possible au cas où Nisha aurait voulu profiter de l'occasion pour reprendre son monologue.

-Mais tu en as apporté pour un régiment ! s'écria Azaël. On va prendre dix kilos chacune si on avale tout ça.

-Et on va perdre toutes nos dents ! Compléta Nisha.

-Oui, mais ça fait des semaines que j'en rêve. Haaaaaaaaa! les confiseries sorcières, y'a rien de tel !

Azaël et Nisha lancèrent un regard interrogateur à Lily.

-Je viens de passer deux très longs mois entourée de moldus, avec que des moldus à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre à la ronde.

-Mauvaises vacances ? Demanda Azaël.

-Horrible ! J'ai cru mourir. Ca a été les deux pires mois de ma vie ! Répondit vivement Lily.

-Tu n'exagère pas un peu ? Tempéra Azaël.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer le calvaire que ça a été. Deux très longs, mais alors très très longs mois avec des moldus qui soient vous prennent pour une bête de foire ou vous prennent pour un monstre.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a pire comme vacances d'été ! Intervint froidement Azaël.

-Ma chère Marmotte...

-Ne m'appelle pas marmotte ! La coupa sèchement Azaël. Je déteste que tu m'appelles comme ça.

-... toi qui vis dans sans doute la plus fantastique famille de sorciers qui existe, Tu ne peux pas imaginer ni même comprendre ce que c'est que de vivre avec une sœur qui vous traite de monstre dégénéré dés que vous la croisez dans un couloir etvous cracherait dessus si elle en avait l'audace. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de pire à supporter.

Un voile passa dans le regard d'Azaël. Son visage se figea. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais s'abstint. Sa réaction passa totalement inaperçu.

-Elle te traite de monstre ? S'inquiéta Nisha. Tu es une sorcière, pas un monstre.

-Ho mais pour elle les sorciers SONT des monstres. Répliqua Lily. Je comprendrais encore son point de vu si j'avais été comme..

Lily hésita, comme si les noms qu'elle allait dire lui écorchait la bouche.

-...comme Black ou Potter. Cracha-t-elle avec le plus grand mépris. Viles, mesquins, méchants, hypocrites. De vrai rebut du monde sorcier. Des êtres abjects...

- Qu'est ce que tu parles bien d'eux. Intervint Nisha avec un sourire narquois.

-... Immondes, méprisables, dangereux, insolent, malfaisant, odieux, perfide, pitoyable...

-Effectivement tu en parles très bien. Intervint Azaël. Tellement bien qu'on croirait que tu vas te marier avec.

-Ho oui ! S'écria Nisha dont le visage venait brusquement de s'illuminer. Quel beau mariage ça ferait !

-Quoi ? S'écria Lily horrifiée.

-Mais oui ! Reprit Azaël. Madame Lily Black.

-Ou mieux, intervint Nisha, Madame Lily Potter.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Protesta Lily.

-Ho oui, Lily Potter. Confirma Azaël

-Plutôt mourir !

-Et vous auriez des enfants... un fille ! Reprit Nisha.

-Non un garçon ! Contredit Azaël

-Quelle horreur ! Répliqua Lily avec dégoût.

-Un garçon qui s'appellerait... Continua Azaël, imperturbable.

-Howard? Proposa Nisha en riant.

-George? Proposa a son tour Azaël dans un éclat de rire.

-Non ! Pitié !. Se défendit bravement Lily.

-Todd?

-James-Junior?

-Neville?

-Marvin?

-Harry?

-Ho oui, Harry.

-Harry Potter, le fils de l'amour de Lily Evans et James Potter. Précisa Nisha qui avait du mal à ne pas rire de la tête que faisait Lily.

Complètement mortifiée, la jeune Evans avait baissé les yeux et avait des frissons d'horreur à l'idée d'épouser Potter et avait la nausée à l'idée d'avoir en enfant avec (Surtout pour ce qu'impliquait le fait d'avoir un enfant, ceux-ci ne naissant ni dans les choux ni dans les roses.)

-Pauvre Harry, avoir pour parents Potter et notre Lily, il y a sans doute pas pire pour commencer dans la vie. Intervint Nisha.

-Oui, mais imagine quel beau mariage cela ferait ! Ajouta Azaël dont le rire était à présent calmé.

Cette dernière réplique fut suivie d'un long silence moqueur, rêveur ou dégoûté selon que l'on s'intéressait à Azaël, Nisha ou Lily.

A près un long moment, Lily se tourna vers Azaël.

-Dit, pourquoi est ce que tu t'ais coupé les cheveux ? Lui demanda-t-elle pour changer définitivement de conversation.

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Renchérit Nisha. Tu avais des cheveux magnifiques !

-45 89 ! Répondit simplement Azaël.

Lily et Nisha regardèrent leur amie avec surprise.

-7520. Confirma Azaël.

Nisha poussa un cri strident. Lily se plaqua contre la cloison le plus loin possible d'Azaël.

-Tu as touché Pettigrow ! S'écria Lily. Tu es contaminée !

-Vade retro satanas ! Conjura Nisha en formant une croix avec ses index.

-Nous allons devoir procéder à un grand exorcisme.

-Le démon est en toi !

Azaël eut un sourire face à l'agitation que la prononciation de quelques nombres avait provoqué. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa Lily et Nisha s'agiter toutes seules.

Pendant ce temps, le Poudlard Express continuait à filer à travers la campagne anglaise, emmenant toute la jeunesse sorcière anglaise vers une nouvelle année scolaire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1 Rickshaw : voiture légère tirée par une bicyclette ou un scooter, destinée au transport des personnes.

2 Conducteur de rickshaw.

3 Le « dji » qu'ajoute Nisha après les noms est une marque de déférence en hindi, qui peut se traduire par Madame ou monsieur... cependant d'habitude on le transcrit par « ji » et non « dji », mais ça se prononce « dji ».


	4. bombabouse

**Une âme en peine.**

**_Bombabouse_**

_Réfectoire de Poudlard, 1er septembre, 20h03_

James Potter ouvrit doucement la porte du réfectoire. Black, Lupin et Pettigrow se trouvaient juste derrière lui et ne disaient pas un mot.

Ils étaient en retard et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, les quatre compères avaient une très bonne excuse. Excuse qui tenait, cette fois à une intervention de Rusard. Le concierge les avait interpellés dans le hall alors que le groupe venait à peine de poser les pieds dans l'école, alors que selon toute vraisemblance, il était impossible que les quatre compères aient eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit de répréhensible dans l'enceinte de la-dite école.

Le concierge avait interrogé les quatre adolescents pendant près de vingt minutes sur un hypothétique complot visant à lancer des bombabouses sur les premières années lors de la cérémonie de répartition.

L'idée était sans doute excellente du point de vue des maraudeurs mais elle n'était cependant pas d'eux. Pour ce défendre, ils avaient donc laissé la parole à Pettigrow. Pettigrow était un habille parleur et surtout la personne toute désignée pour rendre complètement cinglé Rusard. En effet, les symptômes de l'allergie au fromage de Peter ne s'étaient en aucun cas estompés depuis le matin et le pauvre garçon ne pouvait toujours ne prononcer que des nombres.

Pour rendre encore plus cinglé Rusard, Potter, Black et Lupin n'avaient cessé d'émailler les explications de Peter de phrase du type : « Peter à parfaitement raison » ou « Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Pettigrow », faisant croire de la sorte que eux comprenaient les nombres de Peter allant même jusqu'à faire croire à Rusard que le problème ne venait pas de Pettigrow mais bel et bien de lui-même.

Toute cette histoire s'était terminée par une fouille des quatre adolescents, qui bien évidement n'étaient pas en possession d'une quelconque bombabouse. (Pour cela, il fallait encore attendre le lendemain, qu'ils aillent faire leurs réserves chez Zonko.)

Cependant, même si cette intervention de Rusard avait fini par tourner au ridicule et beaucoup amusé les adolescents qui en étaient initialement les victimes, cela les avait néanmoins mis en retard pour le dîner et la cérémonie de répartition. Il allait falloir entrer dans la grande salle bondée sans se faire remarquer et ce sans la cape d'invisibilité de James. (Cette dernière étant soigneusement ranger dans la malle de son propriétaire et donc actuellement aux mains des elfes de maison.)

Potter attendit patiemment que la porte se situant au fond de la salle s'ouvre pour laisser entrer les premières années pour faire signe à ses camarades que la voie était libre. En effet alors que le groupe d'adolescent se faufilait discrètement et rapidement entre les tables et les élèves, l'attention de la majeure partie de la population présente était tournée vers l'estrade où le choixpeau magique attendait l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves.

Pratiquement à quatre pattes, Black, Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow rejoignirent les premières places libres qu'ils trouvèrent à la table des Griffondors, en faisant bien attention à ne pas prendre les places réservées aux premières années. Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les quatre adolescents émergèrent et s'assirent. Ils s'ingénièrent alors à avoir l'air d'être assis là depuis le début de la cérémonie.

Cependant leur plan qui avait l'air parfait en tous points, du moins à leurs yeux, avait un grave défaut, celui de ne pas savoir à côté de qui on s'asseyait. Ce détail, auquel les maraudeurs n'avaient absolument pas fait attention se rappela à leur bon souvenir alors même qu'ils faisaient semblant d'écouter la chanson du choixpeau.

« Pousse-toi, larve de veracrasse, tu me bouche la vue ! » Entendit Black juste à côté de son oreille droite.

« Alors Potter, en retard ? » Fit une voix provenant de la place jouxtant celle de James.

Sirius et James eurent des frissons d'horreur et se tournèrent doucement vers leur voisine respective.

Azaël eut un sourire carnassié et hautain. Lily se mit à jouer machinalement avec son insigne de préfet.

Sirius et James qui avait eu la formidable idée de s'assoire chacun de leur côté de la table, avait l'insigne honneur de se trouver assis à côté des personnes qu'ils détestaient le plus dans l'école. Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un coup d'œil rapide avant de se mettre à parler tout les deux en même temps, rendant impossible la compréhension de ce qu'ils disaient. Au bout de quelques secondes de charabia, Sirius et James se tournèrent en même temps vers les premières années, stipulant de la sorte à leur auditoire que la conversation était finie.

Azaël et Lily étaient fort peu satisfaite et voulurent s'adresser à nouveau à leurs ennemis préférés. Mais la fin de la chanson du Choixpeau les perturba.

La voix de McGonagall commença à résonner dans la salle. La professeure de métamorphose qui venait tout juste d'être promu au rang de sous-directrice, commençait à égrener les noms des premières années.

« Avery, Tex »

Un jeune garçon roux s'avança. McGonagall lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

« Poufsouffle » Cria le Choixpeau.

Tex Avery s'avança donc vers la table des Poufsouffle et le reste de l'école oublia jusqu'à son existence. Les poufsouffles n'intéressaient que les poufsouffles.

« Beans, Jelly »

Une fille grande, grosse, laide et rouge de timidité s'avança à son tour. McGonagall lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

« Griffondor » Annonça le Choixpeau, presque désolée.

Jelly Beans s'avança vers la table des Griffondor où elle fut accueillie par quelques quolibets.

« Black, Regulus »

La foule des élèves comme des professeurs retenir leur souffle.

Un jeune garçon brun s'avança. La ressemblance avec Sirius était tellement forte qu'il était impossible de ne pas deviner que Regulus et Sirius était frère. Le jeune garçon balaya la foule du regard avec hauteur et défiance avant de recevoir, lui aussi, le choixpeau magique sur la tête. Juste avant que le choixpeau ne lui glisse devant les yeux, il avait eut le temps de voir que les élèves ne le regardaient pas lui mais s'était majoritairement tourné vers Sirius et murmurait entre eux.

« Serpentard » Annonça le Choixpeau sans hésitation.

Regulus Black retira le choixpeau et le rendit à McGonagall. Il balaya à nouveau la foule du regard avec supériorité et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard.

Les regards des élèves allèrent alors de Sirius à son frère, avec visiblement une seule et unique interrogation dans les yeux. Le frère serait-il aussi terrible que son aîné ? Car avoir un Sirius Black, c'était déjà difficile, mais en avoir deux, c'était la catastrophe.

Les regards des deux frères se croisèrent alors que Regulus prenait place à sa table. Le première année eut un sourire méprisant et ses lèvres formèrent des mots silencieux.

Sirius devint cramoisie. Il serra les dents en faisant saillir les muscles de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires.

Regulus eut un rire méprisant et se détourna.

« Qu'ils brûlent tous en enfer ! Lui... Toute ma maudite famille... Qu'ils meurent tous et qu'ils aillent brûler en enfer ! » Cracha Sirius violemment et avec une haine indicible.

Les élèves assis près du jeune Black se crispèrent. L'adolescent avait l'air prêt à exploser.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

La voix d'Azaël résonna. Elle avait un accent glacial.

Sirius se tourna brusquement vers sa voisine de table et lui jeta un regard assassin.

« Que ferais-tu si ça arrivait vraiment ? » Continua Azaël sans s'occuper du regard de Black. Il y avait une ombre dansant dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Je serais fou de joie ! » Répliqua Sirius, agressivement.

« C'est ta famille ! Comment peut-on être 'fou de joie'de la mort de sa propre famille ! » Répliqua Azaël.

« Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de faire partie de la parfaite famille Morninglory où tous le monde est beau et gentil ! » Cracha Sirius.

« Ho oui, ma gentille et parfaite famille... Il y a des familles que l'on souhaiterait voir mourir pour le bien de l'humanité et d'autres qui peuvent bien mourir que l'humanité ne s'en rendrait même pas compte ! »

Azaël avait dis cette réplique avec un tel violence qu'autant du côté de Lily et Nisha que du côté de Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, ils regardèrent fixement Azaël sans comprendre.

Il y eu un grand moment de silence.

Pendant ce temps Penny Cyline et Hanna Esthetic avaient été envoyés chez les Serdaigle.

« Lera, Cho » Appela McGonagall.

La cérémonie continuait son cours.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- --- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ----


	5. confiture

**Une âme en peine.**

**_Confiture_**

_Salle commune de Griffondor, 3 septembre, 8h28_

Lily Evans n'en revenait pas, elle était en retard le premier jour de classe. Comment avait-elle fait ça ? Même Azaël la marmotte s'était levée avant elle. C'était incroyable, Azaël avait réussi à se lever plus de dix minutes avant le début des cours.

Lily sortit en courant de son dortoir en finissant de boutonner son uniforme. Elle dévala l'escalier plus vite qu'elle ne l'espérait au grand désarroi de son postérieur. Elle lança un « silencio » sur Pettigrow (qui se trouvait devant la porte de son propre dortoir) avant même qui l'adolescent n'ait le temps de comprendre le comique de la situation.

Lily fila comme l'éclair en direction de la sortie, passa de justesse entre deux troisièmes années qui discutaient tranquillement au centre de la salle commune, elle enjamba un chat noir qui lui coupait devant sans respecter la priorité à droite. Lily arriva comme un boulet de canon devant l'ouverture et se jeta dans celle-ci. Surprise, la grosse dame poussa un petit cri strident. Lily lança un vague bonjour à la gardienne de l'entrée de la maison de Griffondor.

« heu.. au-revoir! » Répondit la grosse dame avec perplexité.

Lily n'entendit pas. La jeune fille était bien trop pressée de rejoindre la grande salle pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

Lily poursuivit sa course à travers les couloirs et les escaliers de Poudlard, évitant élèves, professeurs, chats, crapauds, fantômes, esprits frappeurs, concierge et autres obstacles mouvants. Par contre prise par la force d'inertie elle rata plusieurs portes, se cognant dans les rampes etc.

C'est donc complètement essoufflée que Lily Evans dérapa devant la porte de la grande salle et atterrit sur les fesses. Un éclat de rire la renseigna sur le fait que James Potter se trouvait juste derrière elle et se moquait d'elle à gorge déployée.

Un silencio bien appliqué cloua le bec à l'importun.

Lily se releva et vérifia l'état de sa tenue. Quand tout lui parut remis en ordre, elle poussa la porte pour faire son entrée dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

La pièce était pleine d'élèves et grouillante d'activité. Chacun vaquant plus ou moins à une activité alimentaire. Quoique les première année avaient encore du mal à s'adapter et passaient plus de temps à observer autour d'eux qu'à manger ce qui était devant eux.

Au moment exact où Lily posait le pied gauche dans la pièce, une nuée de hibou fit, elle aussi, son entrée en scène. Pour pouvoir atteindre la table des Griffondor, la jeune fille dut donc slalomer et éviter les volatils qui sillonnaient la grande salle en rase-mottes. La jeune Evans y retrouva Nisha.

Nisha Tsatriya était une lève tôt, toujours debout la première à Griffondor, cela expliquait qu'elle était installée le plus loin possible de la porte d'entrée et surtout qu'elle avait devant elle non seulement de la vaisselle et de la nourriture, mais aussi des livres, plumes, parchemins et autres outils utiles pour travailler et faire ses devoirs. Cette situation faisait qu'au grand désespoir de ses professeurs ceux-ci se retrouvaient avec des copies et des devoirs comportant des annexes de miette, tâche de confiture et de thé... etc. Le pire qui était arrivé à Nisha étant d'avoir écrit la moitié d'un devoir de potion avec de la confiture de prune (le pot de confiture ayant été sans doute placétrop près du flacon d'encre) et surtout d'avoir été capable de rendre la copie tel quel au professeur. Pour cette prose collante certes de très bonne qualité (Poudlard servant de la très bonne confiture de prune.. Enfin très bonne pour ceux qui aiment la confiture de prune) Nisha avait fait perdre dix points à Griffondor.

Forte de cette expérience, Nisha n'en continuait pas moins de faire ses devoirs sur la table du petit déjeuner, elle faisait cependant plus attention à l'emplacement du pot de confiture.

Au moment où Lily s'assit devant son amie, Nisha avait reposé livres et parchemins pour s'intéresser de plus près au Journal.

« Bonjour ? » Souffla Lily en se laissant tomber sur son siège, face à Nisha

Nisha releva à peine la tête de son journal pour lui répondre.

« Mauvais jour ! »

La réplique faisant partie des rituels matinaux, Lily ne releva pas. Par contre la jeune fille regarda partout autour d'elle.

« Marmotte n'est pas là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Nisha baissa le journal qu'elle tenait pour regarder lily.

« Car tu as déjà vu Azaël se lever suffisamment tôt pour prendre un petit déjeuner et aller en cours autrement qu'en courant ? »

Lily fit un signe de la tête pour dire que non. Azaël n'avait pas été surnommée « Marmotte » sans raison. Elle se couchait le plus tôt possible et se levait aussi tard qu'elle le pouvait, arrivant aussi à dormir pendant les cours et les interclasses. Cette narcolepsie latente avait cependant comme effet secondaire de faire de la jeune fille la plus mauvaise élève de la promo, tout le monde se demandait comment elle arrivait à passer d'une année à l'autre.

« Pourtant Marmotte n'est plus dans le dortoir. » Fit remarquer Lily.

Nisha leva les sourcils... effectivement c'était étrange, mais il ne s'agissait que d'Azaël Morninglory, il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'à Griffondor beaucoup plus d'élève au comportement inquiétant que tout ce que pouvait faire Azaël en une vie entière.

Nisha se replongea dans la lecture de la une du journal tandis que Lily se lançait à la recherche du pot de confiture. La momentanée disparition d'Azaël ne semblait pas l'atteindre outre mesure. Il y avait tellement de raison de n'être ni dans son lit ni à la table du petit déjeuner, des raisons telle qu'être aux toilettes pas exemple.

« Quoi de neuf dans le journal ? » Demanda Lily alors qu'elle venait de mettre la main sur le pot de confiture (sous une pile de parchemins), s'était munie d'un toast et avait commencé à étaler une épaisse couche de confiture dessus.

« Politique, politique et politique ! » Répondit Nisha. « Depuis le saccage du ministère des affaires moldues, le journal ne parle que de terrorisme et de politique. »

Lily finit d'étaler la confiture sur sa tartine avant de répondre.

« Ben on n'a pas toujours la chance d'avoir un psychopathe en liberté et de plus chef du parti de l'opposition. »

Nisha leva les yeux vers Lily.

« Parti de l'opposition ? » S'étonna la jeune indienne. « « Une milice.. Un groupuscule extrémiste... Sa majesté Psychopathe 1er fait certes beaucoup parler de lui et de ses idées, mais c'est encore un paria. Il a sans doute des idées alléchantes aux yeux de certaines familles sorcières mais sans argent il n'ira pas loin. »

Lily avala le morceau qu'elle venait d'arracher à son toast.

« L'argent est le vrai pouvoir. » Soupira-t-elle. « Quelque part heureusement qu'il est pauvre, on s'rait pas dans la m--de s'il avait d'la tune ! »

Nisha observa attentivement Lily. Visiblement la manière donc la jeune fille venait de finir sa phrase n'était pas tout à fait normale.

« Oui, l'argent est le vrai pouvoir. L'argent lui ouvrirait beaucoup de portes... » Confirma la jeune indienne en continuant à observer son amie.

« P'tain, t'a raison ma vieille, s'en-ulé se sentirait plus pi---r. »

Lily se rendit compte avec horreur de la manière dont elle venait de parler et se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour la réduire au silence.

Nisha attrapa en silence le pot de confiture et en observa le contenu.

L'autre bout de la table James Potter et son acolyte de toujours, Sirius Black, ne purent plus retenir leur rire plus longtemps.

Ainsi commença le premier jour de classe de Poudlard cette année là.

---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ---- ------- ---- ----- --- ---- ----- ----- -- --- --


	6. balade

**Une âme en peine.**

**Balade**

_Quelque par dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, 7 septembre, 03h28_

Remus et Peter regardaient fixement un morceau de parchemin qu'ils éclairaient à l'aide d'un lumos scintillant. De son côté, James inspectait les murs de la pièce où ils se trouvaient et Sirius faisait de Ombre chinoise avec ses mains dans le halo du lumos.

« Personne dans les environs ! » Finit par dire Remus.

« Mais la carte semble avoir un problème. » Compléta Peter.

« Quel genre de problème ? » Demanda James.

« Y'a un point lumineux derrière le mur ! » Répondit Peter.

« Quel mur ? » S'enquit Sirius qui se tordait les doigts pour faire une ombre de poulpe sur le mur devant lui.

Peter indiqua le mur qui était à sa droite.

James se rapprocha de la carte et observa celle-ci à son tour.

« Etrange ! » Conclut-il. « Je n'avais encore jamais vu de point de cette couleur, c'est pas un humain, ni un fantôme... ni une créature. »

« On n'a qu'à aller voir ! » Proposa Sirius.

« Pas si simple. » Répondit Peter. « Y'a pas de porte. »

« No Problem ! » Répliqua James, qui visiblement avait aussi très envie d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du mur.

Le jeune Potter sortit de sa poche une boite de carton pâte bleu et rouge. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un sachet de velours carmin.

Sirius s'approcha de son ami et lui prit le sachet des mains. Il fit glisser le contenu du sachet dans sa paume.

Une pierre rouge iridescente de forme lenticulaire.

L'oeil de Thundera.

Le jeune Black frotta la surface lisse de l'objet contre sa manche et le plaça devant son oeil gauche.

« La vision par delà la vision » Murmura Sirius.

L'adolescent scruta le mur derrière lequel Remus avait dit que se trouvait une lueur étrange. Ses compagnons l'observèrent en silence.

« Alors ? » Finit par demander Peter.

« Ben, répondit Sirius, y'a pas de mur en fait. C'est une illusion. »

James s'approcha du mur en question et posa sa main dessus.

« Vachement bien imité alors. » Observa-t-il.

« Il y a quoi derrière l'illusion ? » Demanda Remus qui gardait toujours un oeil sur la carte.

Sirius observa le mur de plus près avec l'œil de Thundera.

« Un crypte vide avec au font des arcades et des piliers. J'vois pas derrière, c'est trop sombre. »

« La lueur ? » Demanda Peter à l'attention de Remus.

« Elle s'est éloignée. »

De son côté James testait des sortilèges en sourdine. Mais les uns comme les autres restaient sans effet.

Il est très difficile de passer à travers un mur qui n'existe pas.

Peter de son côté inspecta les recoins du mur qui était au centre de toutes les pré-occupations du groupe, sans vraiment avoir plus de succès que James.

Soudain il y eut un éclair lumineux dans l'étroite pièce où se trouvait le groupe.

Quand l'éblouissement fut passé, James pu constater qu'une fine brèche s'était formée dans le faux mur. Il constata rapidement aussi qu'il s'était roussit les sourcils.

« Qui m'aime me suive ! » S'écria-t-il en se précipitant dans la brèche tandis que celle-ci commençait déjà à se refermer.

Sirius n'attendit pas et se jeta à son tour dans l'ouverture, immédiatement suivit pas Peter. Remus ferma la marche les yeux toujours rivés à la carte.

Les quatre adolescents aboutirent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'il venait de quitté. Plus loin, la lumière des lumos se réverbérait sur de grands piliers d'albâtres.

Sirius rangea l'œil de Thundera et ouvrit la marche en direction des piliers, les autres le suivirent.

Derrière les piliers se trouvaient les restes d'une architecture à but mortuaire. Au centre d'une pièce basse de plafond, un tombeau s'érigeait là, froid et solitaire. Un gisant de femme figeait l'image de la mort dans ses plus beaux atours.

James s'approcha de la statue mortuaire qui était allongée sur le tombeau.

La pierre était abîmée, portant d'innombrable marques de coup et d'entailles comme des griffures. Le visage de la morte avait été frappée, burinée et rendue méconnaissable.

James observa de plus près la statue.

Certaines griffures faites à la pierre étaient cernées par des tâche sombre laissée par du sang vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années.

« Qui peut avoir eut l'idée de mettre une tombe dans une école ? » S'étonna Sirius.

« D'après la carte, intervint Remus, nous somme sous le terrain de Quidditch ! »

« Donc, compléta Peter, dans ce qui reste sans doute de la crypte de la chapelle de l'Auguste Palais. »

Sirius regarda Peter sans comprendre de quoi ce dernier pouvait parler.

« Jusqu'au XVIème siècle, le directeur de l'école et sa famille vivaient dans une demeure privée à l'écart du château : l'Auguste Palais. » Ajouta Peter pour palier à l'ignorance du jeune Black.

Peter était peut-être le moins doué du groupe en ce qui concernait la magie, par contre il était le plus fort pour ce qui concernait l'histoire de la magie et l'histoire de Poudlard. Chose se révélant parfois d'une très grande utilité quand on explorait les fins fonds de l'école.

« Qui est ce ? » Demanda Remus en indiquant le gisant.

« Pas la moindre idée » Répondit James

Les inscriptions avaient été arrachées de la pierre.

« Et la lueur ? » Demanda James à l'attention de Remus.

« Pas très loin. »

Sirius se désintéressa du tombeau et inspecta les zones plus sombres de la pièce.

« Il y a une porte là. » S'exclama-t-il.

En fait de porte il s'agissait d'un arceau évidé qui donnait dans une pièce voisine.

Comme le tombeau où ils se trouvaient n'avait aucun intérêt à leurs yeux, les quatre adolescents passèrent dans la pièce voisine.

Ils découvrirent une pièce qui s'étendait jusqu'à se perdre dans l'obscurité.

« Des tombes ! » Constata James en regardant autour de lui.

Des caveaux et des tombeaux plus ou moins richement décorés se succédaient le long de la pièce, dans des alcôves.

Sirius s'approcha des niches qui se trouvaient à sa gauche.

Les pierres avaient, comme dans le caveau d'où ils sortaient, été ravagées.

« La lueur est dans cette pièce ! » Fit remarquer Remus qui regardait la carte. « De l'autre côté de l'ombre. »

James et Sirius scrutèrent du regard la nuit qui leur faisait face. Ils eurent un frisson nerveux. La crypte sentait la mort, ce qui se cachait dans la nuit ne devait pas être plein de vie.

Un petit bruit cristallin résonna faiblement dans la crypte faisant sursauter les quatre adolescents.

Sirius sortit l'Oeil de Thundera de sa poche et scruta la nuit.

Rien.

Il avança la pierre toujours collée à l'œil.

James le suivit, brandissant sa baguette en amplifiant son lumos.

Remus, les doigts crispés sur la carte, les yeux rivés sur l'ombre avança à son tour.

Peter, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, inspectait du regard les moindres recoins qui les entouraient, n'avançant qu'à pas mesurés.

Le bruit des pas des quatre jeunes gens résonna sur les pierres. Sinistre et fantomatique.

Un écho glacial répondait à chacun de leur pas.

Les ombres des gisants dansaient dans une macabre sarabande.

La lumière du lumos finit par se réfléchir sur un mur face au groupe. Ils venaient de traverser la longue crypte sans rien y rencontrer.

Soudain, Sirius remarqua que la lumière s'accrochait étrangement dans une des alcôves mortuaires. Il baissa la pierre magiqueà travers laquelle il regardait et pointa sa baguette en direction de l'ombre qu'il venait d'apercevoir dans la pierre.

Un lumos éclatant découpa des silhouettes grises dans la nuit permanente qui régnait dans la sépulture.

A première vue, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des tombes, des stèles et des statues mortuaires.

« Là » Murmura Remus en désignant une alcôve.

James et Sirius dirigèrent plus précisément la lumière qui émanait de leur baguette vers le point que désignait Lupin.

Il y avait une forme sur le massif cercueil de pierre.

Une forme humaine.

Une forme assise.

De dos.

Un fantôme ?

N'osant pas bouger. Les quatre adolescents observèrent la forme qui leur renvoyait une lumière bleu grisâtre.

Un fantôme.

La fréquentation quotidienne avec des êtres ectoplasmiques leur avait permis de connaître l'innocuité de ces êtres morts depuis longtemps.

Le groupe s'approcha prudemment du fantôme.

Un fantôme.

Petit.

Un enfant.

Un**e** enfant.

Le fantôme d'une petite fille.

Le fantôme d'une petite fille avec une robe rouge.

Rouge ?

Une robe _rouge _?

Comment un fantôme pouvait-il avoir une robe rouge ?

Remus s'immobilisa.

Les fantômes n'avait pas de couleur ! Comment la robe de cette gamine pouvait-elle être rouge ?

Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'un fantôme !

Qu'est ce que c'était alors ? Une vrai petite fille ? Ici ? Dans cette sépulture vieille de plus de 500 ans ?

Remus voulut prévenir ses camarades mais une voix enfantine s'éleva.

« Vous voulez jouer avec moi ? »

Silence méfiant.

« Non vous ne voulez pas jouer avec moi. »

La petite fille parlait seule.

Silence.

«Vous allez me faire du mal...»

Les quatre adolescents s'échangèrent un regard inquiet

« Je ne veux pas... »

Tous venaient de comprendre que ce qui se tenait devant eux pouvais être quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'un fantôme.

« Je ne veux pas... »

Ils firent un pas en arrière.

« Je ne veux plus qu'on me fasse du mal. »

La petite fille se tourna.

James, Peter et Remus eurent un frisson d'horreur. Sirius eut une moue de dégoût.

La petite fille n'avait pas de visage.

La peau brûlée, arrachée.

Les orbites vides.

Les lèvres en lambeaux laissant voir une dentition éparse.

S'il était vrai qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme, la chose qui se tenait là ne pouvait pas être vivante.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! »

Elle bondit avec une rapidité fulgurante.

« Jamais ! » Hurla-t-elle alors que l'une de ses mains saisissait le bras de Sirius qui avait trébuché lors de son mouvement de recule.

Une main décharnée.

Des doigts sans ongles, à la chair arrachée et aux os visibles.

Retenant un cri d'horreur et de stupeur, Sirius vit l'autre main de la chose s'abattre sur son visage. Il sentit le contact glacé sur sa peau et les os saillants de la main monstrueuse lui griffer les joues.

James et Remus s'étaient précipités au secours de leur camarade. Ils attrapèrent l'enfant et l'arrachèrent. Surpris par le peu de résistance qu'ils rencontrèrent, ils se retrouvèrent propulsé en arrière par leur élan. Le corps de la chose-enfant leur échappa et alla percuter une stèle. Le corps glissa au sol. Inerte.

Les adolescents observèrent la chose qui avait un aspect monstrueux et seulement la force d'une enfant.

La chose-enfant frémit et se recroquevilla. Le bruit d'un sanglot d'enfant trembla dans l'air stagnant du tombeau.

« Que font des vivants dans la demeure des morts ? »

La voix grave et hautaine résonna un long moment sans qu'aucun des adolescents du groupe ne puisse en déterminer la provenance.

« Vous n'avez pas votre place ici ! » Reprit la voix.

La silhouette argentée d'un homme sortit de l'une des alcôves, traversant la pierre de la sépulture.

Un fantôme.

Il s'avança vers la chose-enfant. Il se pencha vers elle, lui caressa les cheveux et la prit dans ses bras.

Pas un fantôme, un esprit frappeur.

« N'était-ce pas suffisant de lui faire du mal quand elle était dehors ? »

L'esprit frappeur s'avança vers le groupe d'adolescent, les faisant reculer vers le mur du fond.

« N'était-ce pas suffisant de l'emmuré dans ce tombeau ? »

Remus fut le premier à sentir la pierre glaciale contre son dos.

« Pourquoi venir pourchasser une enfant jusque sous terre ? »

James fut le dernier à sentir la pierre glaciale contre son dos.

« Dehors, intrus, et ne revenez jamais en ces lieux, je ne serais pas aussi clément ! »

Il y eut une explosion. Remus, Peter, James et Sirius sentir la résistance du mur disparaître. Ils tombèrent en arrière.

Il fallut quelques minutes a chacun pour comprendre que l'esprit frappeur les avait envoyés de l'autre côté du mur. Dans une pièce qui, selon toute vraisemblance, n'avait aucune issue vers la crypte.

James fut le premier à se relever. Il inspecta le mur qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de leur passage.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était quoi cette chose ? » S'écria Sirius, à peine remit de la rencontre et de la traversé du mur.

« Nigel Formic » Répondit Peter, encore vaguement étourdi, la tête dans les mains. « Nigel Formic, le 14ème directeur de Poudlard. »

Sirius se tourna vers son ami avec une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.

« Formic est connu pour avoir fait revivre le corps de sa fille Rosa qui est morte noyée. Acte contre nature et de puissante magie noire. »

« La chose n'avait pas l'air d'une noyée. » Fit remarquer James.

« La populace a pendu Formic et lapidé l'être contre nature... Mais la chose ni vivante ni morte, ne pouvait pas mourir une deuxième fois, alors on raconte qu'ils l'ont enterrée dans un cercueil de pierre et ont scellé la tombe. »

Il y eut un silence. Ils étaient adossés à l'un des scellés de la tombe.

« Pourquoi faire revivre une morte ? » S'interrogea Sirius à haute voix. « Pour la démonstration de puissance que ça représente ? »

Remus eut un sourire sarcastique. Sirius avait la sensibilité d'un troll.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence.

Le jeune lupin étala la carte sur le sol. Il l'avait serrée tellement fort dans sa main qu'elle était complètement froissée.

Il l'observa attentivement.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça-t-il d'une voix lugubre. La sortie est de l'autre côté de la crypte, y'a pas d'issue par ici ! »

L'annonce eut l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Ils étaient coincés dans un souterrain sans issue.

La nuit allait être longue.

-- --- ----------- -------- --- --- ----------- ---------- --- ----------- ---------- --- ----------- -------


	7. requiem

**Une âme en peine.**

**Avertissement **: la mise en ligne de ce chapitre à complètement fait sauter la mise en page qui était très importante à certain moment. Les lecteurs désireux de voir la mise en page originelle n'ont qu'à me contacter (mail ou review), je me ferais un plaisir de leur faire parvenir le document original.

**Requiem**

_Poudlard, 10 septembre, 15h59._

La nouvelle était arrivée comme une rumeur dans le courant de la matinée, se répandant de classe en classe à la vitesse d'un balai de course. La nouvelle avait été ensuite confirmée lors du déjeuner par Dumbledore lui-même.

On avait retrouvé Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow.

Toute l'école les avait cherchés pendant trois longues journées et autant de nuit. Les familles Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow étaient venues prendre part à recherche de leur enfant.

Et voilà que les quatre adolescents réapparaissaient comme par miracle d'on ne sait trop où.

Une deuxième nouvelle était tombée au cours de l'après midi : Les quatre adolescents avaient regagné la maison des Griffondors où ils étaient consignés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Lily Evans piaffait d'impatience alors que la dernière minute de cours de la journée s'égrenait à la vitesse d'un escargot neurasthénique. La jeune fille avait préparé son sermon à la faute d'orthographe près et avait bien du mal à contenir son agacement de ne pouvoir se précipiter sur ses futures victimes.

Le professeur avait-il à peine annoncé la fin du cours que Mlle Evans avait déjà parcouru vingt mètres de couloir et franchit l'escalier le plus proche.

La jeune fille s'avançait d'un pas rapide et décidé. La foule sentant l'aura mystique et vengeresse qui émanait de l'adolescente s'écartait sur son passage. S'avançant entre les pants de populace, tel un prédicateur montant en chaire pour jeter l'opprobre sur des brebis égarées, Lily était sourde et aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait. A ses côtés, Nisha et Azaël l'escortaient en scrutant la foule des badauds de regards glacés et hautains.

Derrière le trio en route pour l'expédition punitive, la foule reformait une masse compacte, les suivant à une distance raisonnable. D'aucun, chez les Griffondors, n'aurait manqué la joute qui allait avoir lieu dans leur salle commune. Les autres, ceux qui n'avaient pas l'insigne honneur d'être à Griffondor, n'avaient que leur yeux pour pleurer de ne pas assister à ce grand moment de l'histoire Poudlardesque.

Les trois jeunes filles arrivèrent finalement devant le portrait de la grosse dame, qui d'un air compassé attendait l'arrivée de la redresseuse de tord en chef et de ses deux acolytes habituels.

« Dies Irae »

La voix de Lily était sûre et glaciale.

La grosse dame approuva d'un signe de la tête tout en gardant un air fier et hautain. Le panneau qui protégeait l'entrée de la salle commune des Griffondors pivota lentement, en silence comme si son ouverture allait laisser entrevoir le mystère du monde.

Instant solennel qui tel un requiem de Mozart s'orchestrait dans une minutieuse chorégraphie.

Un chœur de murmures commença à s'élever doucement de la foule estudiantine qui s'agglutinait peu à peu.

Un lent et doux adagio meso piano s'amplifiant à chaque mesure.

« ...

Ecoutez ! Ecoutez !

Regardez ! Regardez !

Avancez ! Avancez !

Reculez ! Reculez !

Ne bougez plus !

Je ne vois rien !

Laissez moi voir !

Ecoutez ! Ecoutez !

Regardez ! Regardez !

... » 1

Sans un regard pour le chœur, sans une oreille pour ses litanies, sans pitié pour ses lamentations, la soliste pénétra dans le sein des saints. A sa suite, son escorte marquait le pas avec une raideur hautaine.

Lily fit deux pas dans la salle commune et s'immobilisa dos à l'entrée. Nisha et Azaël, côte à côte, s'immobilisèrent juste devant l'ouverture, bloquant l'accès à la scène. Comprenant que l'on voulait l'écarter de l'acte qui allait se jouer, la foule gronda.

Le grondement s'estompa au fur et à mesure que le panneau se referma.

Nisha verrouilla l'entrée de manière à ce que personne, porteur ou non du mot de passe, ne puisse entrer avant qu'elle ne l'ait elle-même déverrouillé.

Silence.

Immobilité.

Les flammes de la cheminée envoyaient des lueurs dansantes sur les murs et plafond de la pièce. A contre jour, trois silhouettes se découpaient devant l'âtre.

Trois seulement.

Au centre. De face. Adossé au manteau de la cheminée. Les bras croisés sur le torse. La tête penchée en arrière. Sirius Black

A gauche. De profil. Recroquevillé au fond d'un fauteuil. Peter Pettigrow.

A droite. De profil. Assis sur l'extrême bord d'un fauteuil. La tête dans les mains. Remus Lupin.

La seule silhouette invisible dans ce théâtre d'ombre était celle de James Potter. Sa silhouette se fondait avec celle du fauteuil où il se trouvait.

Dos à la cheminée. Faisant face à la porte. Les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Les mains jointes. Le menton posé sur les poings.

A travers le panneau de l'entrée, les murmures de la foule perçaient un maigre passage formant une mélopée disparate où la même psalmodie revenait comme une litanie sinistre.

Dies Irae

Lily, Nisha et Azaël observèrent les brebis égarées.

Dies Irae

Tous avaient le teint blême et cireux.

Dies Irae

Tous avaient les traits tirés et amaigris.

Dies Irae

Tous avaient les yeux caves et cernés.

Dies Irae 

Tous avaient l'air hagard et piteux.

Dies Irae 

Tous attendaient.

Dies Irae 

Lily scruta chaque visage.

Dies Irae 

Elle explora chaque regard.

Dies Irae 

Elle attendit.

Jour de Colère.2 

Un frisson la parcourut. Une sorte de rictus amer se dessina l'espace d'un instant sur ses lèvres. Le frisson se mua en un tremblement nerveux. Doucement, solennelle, Lily leva les mains, paume ouverte en offrande. Elle ferma les yeux.

Lily Evans éclata de rire.

Il s'agissait d'un rire sinistre, spasmodique. Un rire moqueur qui vous lacérait les nerfs.

Nul ne bougea, stupéfait.

Lily ouvrit les yeux et scruta à nouveau les quatre garçons qui lui faisaient face. Son rire se fit plus naturel et railleur. Elle baissa les mains et calma son rire. Elle secoua la tête, soupira et regarda une dernière fois les quatre garçons. Elle s'avança sans plus prêter attention au groupe et se dirigea vers son dortoir en affichant la plus totale indifférence.

Lily avait répété tout l'après midi une longue diatribe vengeresse et puis, en faisant face à la cible de sa vindicte elle s'était trouvée tellement ridicule au cœur de cette mise en scène grotesque et grandiloquente, si ridicule qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire d'elle-même.

Comme si tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire pouvait atteindre la raison de ces imbéciles ?

Comme si tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire pouvait faire autre chose que flatter un peu plus leur ego démesuré ?

Un ego se nourrissant d'être le centre du monde, se gonflant de parasiter la vie des autres.

Une petite pique d'indifférence au moment précis où le monde aurait du ne tourner qu'autour de leur petite personne.

Une infime blessure dans leur nombrilisme.

Lily ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et laissa passer Nisha et Azaël qui l'avaient suivie sans rien dire. Son regard croisa celui d'Azaël.

L'indifférence pouvait être quelque chose de redoutable.

Cette constatation fit frissonner Lily sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison.

La porte se referma.

--- ---- --- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ----

* * *

1 La mise en page de cette litanie a complètement été détruite par la mise en ligne et j'ai du réduireà cause de ça.. 

2 La mise en page de ce passage a aussi complètement été détruite par la mise en ligne.


	8. Voleur

**Voleur**

_Poudlard, 21 septembre, 20h59._

Le professeur Slughorn, titulaire du poste de maître de potion depuis fort longtemps claqua sèchement la porte de son bureau derrière les quatre adolescents qu'il venait d'admonester plus ou moins violement mais seulement verbalement,cela va sans dire, il n'était pas rester professeur si longtemps dans un établissement tel que Poudlard s'ilavait levé la main sur un élève. Pourtant cette fois l'envie ne lui en avait pas manqué.

« **IL N'AURAIT JAMAIS OSE DIRE CA A EVANS!** » Hurla James Potter dès que la porte le sépara de son professeur de potion.

« Ho, mais EVANS n'aurais jamais eu besoin de les voler ces fichus produits ! » Persifla Sirius Black. «Ho professeur » Minauda-t-il d'une voix de fausset se voulant ressemblante à la voix de Lily Evans « Puis-je vous emprunter quelques ingrédients qui me sont indispensable pour faire de la magie noire ? » « Mais bien sûr, reprit Black dans une mauvaise imitation de Slughorn, je ne peux rien vous refuser ! »

Black eut un rire inique.

« Bien sûr si de telle chose vienne à disparaître... » Reprit l'adolescent dans sa rage. « ...c'est automatiquement de notre faute ! Comme si nous étions responsables de tout le méfaits qui ont lieu dans cette école ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Mais nous devrions être l'auteur de tout le méfais qui ont lieu dans cette école ! » S'écria le jeune Sirius Black après un instant de réflexion. « Nous sommes les seuls et uniques êtres malfaisants et comploteurs de cette école ! » Fustigea-t-il du haut d'une fierté fort mal placée, blessée à coeur par la découverte que non, il n'était pas le seul être malfaisant de l'école et que, là, quelqu'un venait de le coiffé au poteau.

« De la poudre de corne de bicorne... » Murmura le jeune Potter qui n'écoutait pas les élucubrations de son ami. « ...peau de serpent du cap... Je ne demande ce que l'on peut fabriquer avec ça. ? »

« Ces ingrédients peuvent servir à la préparation d'un certain nombre de filtre et de potion... » Commença à répondre Peter Pettigrow, qui était certes très fort dans la théorie et l'histoire de la magie ne valait pas tripette pour ce qui était de la faire fonctionner. « La plupart de ces potions sont comme l'a signalé Slughorn des spécialités relevant de la Magie Noire... »

Personne n'écoutait ce que disait Pettigrow mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de répondre à la question de James.

« Le couvre-feu va avoir lieu d'une seconde à l'autre ! » Fit remarquer Remus Lupin.

Les quatre adolescents s'éloignèrent de la proximité du bureau du professeur de potion et arrivèrent à un croisement.

A droite, un couloir qui menait en ligne directe à la tour de Griffondor.

A gauche, un couloir qui menait irrémédiablement ailleurs.

Sans la moindre hésitation, les quatre adolescents tournèrent à gauche, la ligne droite étant le chemin le plus rapide pour se rendre d'un point à un autre, ce chemin ne les intéressait pas le moins du monde.

« ...potion qui grâce à l'adjonction de... » Continuait à réciter Pettigrow.

« De la peau de serpent du cap... »Radotait Potter.

« Qui ? Qui a osé venir jouer sur notre terrain ? » Vociférait Black.

Remus lui ne disait rien. Sa vie n'ayant jusqu'à présent été qu'une suite ininterrompue de calamités et de catastrophes en tout genre, ce n'était pas les quelques accusations de vole proférée pas le maître de potion qui pouvait l'atteindre.

« ... sert à prendre pendant un temps d'approximativement une heure... » Continuait Peter.

« ... corne de bicorne... » Répétait James comme un disque rayé.

« ...Qui a osé s'en prendre à notre territoire ? » Invectivait Sirius dans le vide .

Soudain Remus eu l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait, ou du moins _les_ observait Remus avait un instinct infaillible pour ce genre de chose.

Qui ?

Dans cette situation, impossible de sortir la carte du maraudeur ou l'oeil de Thundera pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Le groupe continua à s'enfoncer dans les méandres des couloirs et passages secrets du château discrètement dirigé par Remus, les trois autres ayant l'esprit pour le moins encombré par leur propre élucubration.

« ... corne du cap... » Marmonnait James.

« ... cueillit à la pleine lune... » Déclamait Peter.

« ... qui a eu le culot de ... » Fulminait Sirius.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les zones inhospitalières de l'école et plus l'heure du couvre-feu vidait les parties hospitalières de l'école en direction des différents dortoirs, plus Remus avait l'impression ils étaient épiés et suivis.

Le jeune Lupin devait pourtant reconnaître un immense talent de pisteur à la personne qui les suivait, car le jeune homme avait bien pris la précaution de refermer derrière lui tout les passages secrets et d'effacer toutes traces de leur passage.

N'y tenant plus, Remus ralentit le pas faisant de la sorte ralentir tout le groupe.

« ... peau de bicorne... » Baragouinait Potter.

« ... pendant un mois... » Anonnait Pettigrow.

« ...Qui peut avoir fait... » S'énervait Black.

En ralentissant, Remus sentait le suiveur se rapprocher de seconde en seconde. D'un instant à l'autre, vu la conformation de lieu, il lui suffirait juste de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de ce gêneur. Gêneur qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas la plus élémentaire prudence de rester à bonne distance pour ne pas être vu de ceux qu'il suivait.

Encore deux mètres.

« ... » Ruminait James.

Encore un mètre.

« ... ajouter au dernier moment... » Débitait Peter.

Remus se retourna.

« ... Qui a osé ? QUI ? » Vociférait Sirius.

« **MORNINGLORY **! » S'écria Remus abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

James, Peter et Sirius se tournèrent vivement vers leur camarade, stupéfaits par ce qu'il venait de crier.

« Morninglory ? Azaël Morninglory ? La Marmotte? » répéta Sirius entre sarcasme et surprise, prenant le cri de Remus pour une tentative de réponse à la question lancinante qu'il répétait depuis plus d'une demi-heure (à savoir qui avait volé des produits dangereux et de haute magie noire dans le bureau de Slughorn)

James regarda Remus avec un regard scrutateur, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Peter semblait s'être brutalement plongé dans une recherche de corrélation mentale entre la question de Sirius et la réponse de Remus.

« T'es complètement dingue ? Morninglory la parfaite, de la parfaite famille Morninglory... » Argua Sirius.

Remus continuait pour sa part à fixer un point au fond du couloir, un endroit où il n'y avait que des ténèbres.

« Cette fille ne connaît pas le sens du mot vol et n'a sans doute pas la moindre idée de ce que peut être la magie noire. » Clamait Black.

« Morninglory... » Murmura Pettigrow comme s'il essayait de se souvenir quelque chose.

« Azaël Morninglory de la parfaite famille Morninglory qui depuis la création du monde n'a jamais fait de mal à une mouche, la robe des âmes des vivants et des morts de cette famille est indemne de toutes tâches de cette crasseuse magie noire. » Déblatéra Sirius en phrasant pour contempler sa propre intelligence.

Pendant que Sirius s'écoutait parler. Peter avait commencé à réciter un souvenir d'un passage d'un ouvrage de la bibliothèque.

« ...Dans l'histoire de Poudlard, il est question d'un Morninglory... »

Remus n'écoutait rien ni personne. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné, il avait aperçut l'espace d'un fragment de seconde la silhouette argentée d'un fantôme.

« Cette famille est la plus pur de toute les familles sorcière qui existe, la plus pur et la plus angélique... » Continuait Sirius.

« ... fut le disciple du 14ème directeur de Poudlard...On raconte que ce dernier avait transmis tous son savoir à son apprentis... » Racontait Peters dans le vide de l'inintérêt qu'on lui portait.

« D'ailleurs elle est tellement nulle qu'elle ne serait même pas capable de réussir une soupe à la citrouille alors de là à faire de la magie noire... » Renchérit Potter qui prenait tout à coup le parti de Sirius.

Un fantôme. Remus était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu... Ou du moins il voulait en être sûre. Un fantôme qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à Azaël Morninglory.

« Tellement nulle, renchérit Potter, qu'on se demande si elle est vraiment sorcière, cette fille n'a aucun intérêt. »

Un fantôme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec Morninglory, à un détail près, le fantôme avait les cheveux longs alors qu'Azaël s'était fait couper les cheveux durant l'été.

« ... Après la mort de Formic, il a disparu et personne n'a même jamais eu envie de savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Il n'était qu'une ombre qui n'intéressait personne. » Acheva de raconter Peter.

« La parfaite famille Morninglory, la si parfaite famille Morninglory, tellement parfaite qu'elle n'intéresse personne car il n'y a rien d'intéressant en eux. Ils sont tellement fades, plats et sans intérêt qu'ils pourraient n'avoir jamais exister que le monde serait exactement le même. » Continuait Sirius avec une véhémence cruelle.

Remus continuait de fixé les ténèbres sans prêter attention aux élucubrations de ses camarades. Autre chose dans ce qu'il avait à peine entr'aperçut et qui avait si vite disparut lui glaçait le sang.

Les fantômes étaient l'image de personnes mortes.

Cependant ce fantôme était celui d'une adolescente qui n'était pas morte et qui dormait, bien vivante dans l'un des dortoirs de la tour des Griffondor...

« Leur vie n'a pas de valeur » S'exclama Sirius sans même se rendre compte de l'horreur de ce qu'il disait.

Pourtant on ne pouvait pas être vivant et mort.

La Mort ne se trompait jamais.

Où alors c'était là la magie la plus noire qui existait.

Remus frissonna. Brusquement il se sentit très seul entouré des logorrhées creuses et intarissables de ses amis.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	9. matin

**Matin**

_Poudlard, 25 septembre, 6h15._

Au moment où Nisha ouvrit les yeux il faisait encore nuit, aussi bien dans le dortoir que sur environ la moitié de la planète sans qu'il n'y ait rien de magique là-dedans.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Un frisson la parcourut, recouvrant sa peau d'une chair de poule fort disgracieuse mais qui s'effaça peu après. Il faisait une température particulièrement froide pour une nuit de septembre.

Nisha écouta les bruits qui émanaient de la nuit.

Venant d'un lit tout proche, Lily émettait un bruit de respiration sifflante, sans doute s'était-elle enrhumée par cette nuit particulièrement froide. Un peu plus loin, venant du lit de Mademoiselle Feist Cunning, il y eut un vague toussotement. Une autre victime du froid de la nuit. De l'autre côté du dortoir, Mademoiselle Rosy Wilson se retourna dans son lit.

Nisha se tourna vers le lit d'Azaël. Aucun son n'émanait de l'alcôve. Azaël n'était pas là. Nisha haussa les épaules, sans doute son amie s'était levée pour aller répondre à un besoin pressant du côté de la salle de bain. Nisha n'y prêta plus attention.

La jeune fille étira consciencieusement les muscles encore endormis pas le sommeil. Elle enfila ses pantoufles, s'enroula chaudement dans sa robe de chambre et, ses affaires de toilette sous le bras, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La salle de bain était déserte. Ce qui n'étonna pas le moins du monde Nisha, il était à peine 6h et demi du matin. La jeune fille était capable de se lever avant les aurores juste pour profiter de ce moment où elle était la première à pénétrer dans une salle de bain fraîchement récurée par les elfes de maison.

La pièce était d'une propreté immaculée, comme si jamais personne ne l'avait encore utilisé depuis qu'elle avait été construite. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur de savon ou de parfum bon marché, pas d'eau plus ou moins sale sur le sol, pas de vapeur ni de buée sur les miroirs, aucun détritus ou linge sale ne traînait, aucune trace de dentifrice ne maculait les lavabos, aucun cheveu n'était collé où que ce soit. Il n'y avait pas d'adolescente en train de brailler et de s'amuser au dépend des autres, personne ne se bousculait devant les miroirs ou les cabines de douche.

Nisha adorait être la première à utiliser la salle de bain le matin et pour cela elle sacrifiait tous les jours presque une heure de sommeil.

Après avoir copieusement remplit la salle de bain de vapeur, avoir fait des éclaboussures un peu partout, laissé des empreintes de pieds mouillés sur le sol et oublié une barrette à cheveux qui avait glissé du bord du lavabo, Nisha retourna dans le dortoir. Elle s'habilla, prit ses affaires de classe et se rendit au réfectoire.

En chemin, Nisha ne rencontra que Nick-quasi-sans-tête qui la salua. Elle lui rendit son salut et continua sa route dans l'école déserte.

L'école vide et endormi avait quelque chose d'impressionnant et d'inquiétant, mais cela ne faisait plus rien à Nisha, six ans de traverser matinale de ces même couloirs vides l'avait habituée à cette ambiance.

La jeune fille poussa les portes de la grande salle de Poudlard dans un silence sinistre. Le ciel magique était d'un bleu sombre qui se dégradait vers un bleu nacré et transparent liseré d'or pâle. Au loin le soleil se levait.

Une journée magnifique s'annonçait.

Il régnait un silence de mort dans la pièce qui était complètement disproportionnée par rapport à la frêle silhouette solitaire de l'adolescente.

Nisha entra dans l'immense pièce. La porte fit un bruit sinistre en se refermant derrière elle. Le bruit résonna et s'évanouit dans l'air.

Les quatre longues tables de bois sombre étaient vides, il était si tôt que les elfes n'avaient pas commencé le service du petit déjeuner. C'était un moment de calme que la jeune fille avait appris à apprécier pour travailler à l'abri de toute distraction.

Comme elle le faisait chaque matin, Nisha s'approcha de la table des Griffondor et se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, une place d'où elle pouvait voir toute la pièce. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose de complètement insensé et qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivée depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui était arrivé avant elle.

Il s'agissait d'une élève de Griffondor, brune, qui, le dos voûté et la tête dans les mains, observait un paquet qui se trouvait sur la table. Un livre à l'aspect massif et ancien ainsi que des parchemins se trouvaient à côté d'elle.

Nisha s'approcha et s'assit face à l'adolescente.

« Ton lit t'a jeté dehors ou quoi ? » S'exclama Nisha.

Azaël releva la tête et observa son amie.

« Je n'ai pas dormi du tout » Dit-elle d'une voix éteinte

D'abord surprise par le fait que la fille que l'on avait surnommée la Marmotte puisse passer toute une nuit sans dormir, Nisha se dit qu'après tout Azaël était humaine et pouvait bien avoir aussi des crises d'insomnie.

Nisha observa son amie quelques instants. Elle avait le teint cadavérique, ses yeux étaient gonflés, rouges et larmoyants. Sa lèvre inférieure était enflée, écorchée et sanguinolente comme si l'adolescente l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang.

« Tu as l'air d'un zombi ! Tu devrais aller dormir un peu. » Conseilla Nisha.

« Il ne faut pas que je dorme ! » Répondit Azaël en baissant les yeux vers la boite qui était devant elle et tirant vers elle l'épais livre qui se trouvait sur la table.

Nisha haussa les épaules, si son ami ne voulait pas dormir c'était son problème. Elle prit à son tour un livre qui était dans son sac et l'ouvrit. Un parchemin en tomba.

Nisha le ramassa et le lu. Son visage s'éclaira. Elle plongea la main dans son sac et fouilla à la recherche d'un petit paquet tout enveloppé de papier cadeau.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » Annonça-t-elle triomphalement en tendant le paquet à son amie.

Azaël releva les yeux vers son amie avec surprise, ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle avait l'air stupéfaite que quelqu'un ait pensé à son anniversaire, quelqu'un en dehors de ses parents.

« M...merci ! » Bégaya-t-elle en prenant le cadeau.

La jeune fille repoussa le livre, la boite et les parchemins qui se trouvaient devant elle, étalant ses affaires sur toute la table de manière à avoir un espace libre juste devant elle. Elle y posa le paquet cadeau et avec une minutie exaspérante elle commença par retirer le ruban qui tenait le papier de manière à ne rien abîmer ou comme si ce cadeau risquait de lui sauter à la figure à tout moment.

Un poil agacée, Nisha prit son mal en patience et en profita pour remettre un peu d'ordre sur la table. Elle manipula le lourd livre qu'Azaël avait regardé un peu plus tôt, il n'y avait pas d'étiquette dessus, ce n'était donc pas un livre de la bibliothèque, d'ailleurs il était très vieux et très abîmé. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur la couverture et il en émanait une odeur de soufre et d'ammoniaque parfaitement écoeurante. De toute évidence il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre de cours. Piquée par la curiosité Nisha entama un geste pour ouvrir le fameux livre, mais sa raison la rattrapa dans son élan. Ce livre appartenait à Azaël Morninglory, de la parfaite et ennuyeuse famille Morninglory, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans qui ne soit rébarbatif et inintéressant ?

Nisha reposa l'ouvrage avec un désintérêt total.

Pendant ce temps la grande salle commençait à se remplir d'élèves matinaux et quelques hiboux commençaient à apporter le courrier.

Azaël finit de dépaqueter son cadeau et en sortit une bague dont le chaton en forme d'étoile était recouvert d'une multitude de minuscules paillettes qui scintillaient et changeaient de couleur en permanence.

Les yeux légèrement brillants, un sourire sur les lèvres, Azaël enfila la bague sur sa main gauche et la tendit devant elle en écartant les doigts pour juger de l'effet obtenu.

Nisha se trouva le nez collé à la paume de la main gauche de son amie. A cette distance il lui était impossible de ne pas prêté attention à cette main qui était devant elle comme si on voulait qu'on la regarde.

Nisha eut un frisson de surprise et de malaise.

Il manquait deux phalanges à l'auriculaire et une phalange à l'annulaire de cette main.

Coupées nettes au niveau des articulations.

L'auriculaire ne portait qu'une vague cicatrice blanchâtre, preuve que la blessure datait de plusieurs mois, donc des vacances. Par contre la cicatrice de l'annulaire était encore rose et violacée et ne devait pas avoir plus d'une semaine.

Avec horreur, Nisha remarqua que ce n'était pas les seules cicatrices qu'il y avait sur cette main. La paume était littéralement quadrillée de coupure plus ou moins longues, profondes, et plus ou moins guéries. L'une des coupures encore rouges et boursouflées ne devait dater que de quelques heures.

Azaël agita les doigts de cette main mutilée pour faire scintiller la bague.

Pétrifiée, Nisha se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à ce que l'on le lui mette sous les yeux pour la forcer à voir. Elle se demandait aussi comment Azaël avait pu se blesser de la sorte.

« Merci ! » Dit Azaël en baissant la main. « Cette bague est magnifique ! »

La jeune fille affichait un large sourire malgré son air fatigué et malade.

Nisha fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, n'ayant pas le courage de demander à Azaël ce qui était arrivé à sa main.

Azaël de son coté se mis à observer les hiboux qui volaient dans la grande salle. Cette fois toutes traces de sourire avait disparu. Son visage était figé et inexpressif. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose tout en sachant que cette chose n'arriverait pas.

Un lourd silence tomba entre les deux amies.

La grande salle se remplissait à vu d'oeil.

Sans un mot Azaël rassembla ses affaires, les mis dans son sac et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie sous les regards contris et confus de Nisha.

Au niveau de la porte, Azaël croisa Regulus Black. Ce dernier fit un bond de côté en regardant la jeune fille. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir une morte.

Cette réaction fit sourire Nisha sur le moment tellement il était ridicule d'avoir peur d'Azaël, même les mouches n'avaient pas peur d'elle. Soudain sa gaîté disparut. Pourquoi un descendant de l'illustre famille Black avait peur d'une fille aussi insignifiante que l'était Azaël Morninglory.

« Alors, comment ça va ? » Tonitrua Lily Evans qui venait d'apparaître juste à côté de Nisha.

Nisha qui n'avait rien vu venir sursauta.

Lily s'assit à côté de son amie. Elle ramassa le morceau de papier cadeau qui traînait sur la table avec l'air de se demander ce que ça faisait là.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Azaël ! » Fit remarquer Nisha.

Lily se frappa le front.

« Ho non, j'ai complètement oublié et j'ai rien acheté... » Se lamenta-t-elle.

Elle observa le papier cadeau.

« Ses parents lui ont offert quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle sans que la réponse ne l'intéresse vraiment et avec la tranquille certitude que Nisha avait, elle aussi, oublié l'anniversaire d'Azaël.

Nisha se rendit soudain compte qu'aucun hibou n'avait apporté de paquet à Azaël. Comment des gens aussi parfaits que les Morninglory pouvaient-il oublier l'anniversaire de leur fille unique ?

Qu'arrivait-il à Azaël ? Ou, du moins, que lui était-il arrivé ?

Une seule personne pouvait répondre à ses questions, c'était Azaël elle-même. La population entière semblant n'avoir rien à faire de la parfaite et insignifiante famille Morninglory.

Nisha patienta tant bien que mal jusqu'au premier cours de la journée, elle était sur d'y retrouver Azaël.

Malheureusement, l'heure du cours approcha, arriva et s'éloigna sans qu'Azaël ne se présente.

Lors de l'appel, le professeur se contenta de dire qu'Azaël n'allait sans doute pas tarder à arriver et ne prit même pas la peine de notifier cette absence dans le registre, pourtant Azaël ne se présenta pas et cela personne ne le remarqua ni ne s'en inquiéta. Ni à ce cours qui à celui qui suivit. Azaël Morninglory était absente et personne ne le remarquait, ou alors on lui trouvait une excuse et on se désintéressait immédiatement du sujet.

Quand la pause du déjeuner arriva, Nisha remarqua que son amie aurait pu être morte qu'absolument personne ne l'aurait remarquée. Une vague nausée envahit l'adolescente quand elle pensa à la main mutilée d'Azaël car, dans le fond, elle n'était pas mieux que les autres. Quand s'était-elle vraiment intéressée à la parfaite et insignifiante Azaël Morninglory ?

QUAND ?

Et dire qu'elle prétendait être son amie...

--- ---- ---- ---- ----- ------ - -- ---- - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - --- -- - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -


	10. soir

**Soir**

_Poudlard, 25 septembre, 22h15._

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir, James ? » Demanda Peter.

L'adolescent se trouvait assis sur son lit et hésitait sur le nombre de pull à enfiler pour leur quotidienne et illégale balade nocturne.

« La même chose que tous les soirs ! » Lui répondit Potter par automatisme tout en enfilant un épais chandail auto-chauffant.

« HA NON ! » S'écria Sirius. « Pas comme tous les soirs, je ne veux plus faire le planton devant la porte du bureau de Slughorn ! » Ajouta-t-il avec horreur.

En parlant, le jeune Black laçait de solide brodequin en cuir épais avec des crampons qui lui permettrait même de courir sur la glace s'il le fallait.

« Ce soir, on sort ! » Compléta l'adolescent avec une sorte d'euphorie démente. « Ce soir c'est la pleine lune »

Peter soupira. Effectivement lui aussi n'en pouvait plus de rester des nuits entières à surveiller le bureau du professeur de potion. Il avait certes lui comme Sirius, James et Remus été accusé du vole de quelques produits susceptibles de servir à faire de la magie noire (accusation qui allait tellement bien avec la réputation de magie noire de la famille Black) mais par la suite d'autres produits avaient disparu du bureau de Slughorn, et cette fois pas que des produits pouvant servir à la magie noire mais aussi des produits ne servant qu'à la magie noire. Des produits dont on se demandait bien ce qu'ils faisaient dans le bureau du professeur de potion (Qu'est ce que Slughorn pouvait bien faire avec un flacon de sang de licorne ?)

Cette fois, c'était sûr, quelqu'un dans l'école jouait avec des produits dangereux et comme d'habitude c'était toujours les quatre même personnes que l'on accusait des voles alors qu'ils n'étaient en rien dans ces méfais (au grand désespoir de Sirius). C'est pour cela que les quatre pauvres innocents avaient décidé de surveiller les lieux du crime pour démasquer le criminel.

Malheureusement cette surveillance n'avait servit à rien. Ils avaient seulement assisté aux nombreux allés et venus du Slug-Club. Entre petites sauteries et réunions privées, le bureau de Slughorn était un vrai hall de gare. Mais il n'y avait eu aucun nouveau vole donc aucun voleur.

James sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa malle. Peter jeta sur ses épaules une épaisse cape car les nuits étaient plutôt froide ces derniers temps.

Sirius, de son côté, était bien trop agité pour se soucier qu'il faisait froid dehors.

Cette nuit était LA nuit de la pleine lune.

Il était hors de question de rester enfermé dans le château. Ce serait cruel de laisser Lupin tout seul. Et de toute façon, plus qu'ils allaient faire était incroyablement stupide et dangereux (comme de courir toute une nuit de pleine lune avec un loup-garou) et plus Sirius avait envie de le faire. Et ce que Sirius veut, Dieu le veut (ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix). Autant dire qu'un voleur, aussi maléfique puisse-t-il être, ne pouvait rien contre l'attrait de la pleine lune et était donc bien loin des préoccupations actuelles du jeune Black.

Quand les trois adolescents furent enfin prêts pour partir à l'aventure, ils sortirent de leur dortoir, traversèrent la tour de Gryffondor sans se faire remarquer, sortirent de la maison de Gryffondor de manière totalement inaperçue, longèrent divers couloirs, traversèrent différentes pièces, sortirent du château sans que personnes ne les remarque. Potter, Black et Pettigrow étaient bien aidé dans ce prodige par la cape d'invisibilité de James et par une grande connaissance des lieux et des habitudes de la population résidente.

Pour ce qui était du véritable début de festivité de la soirée, les trois adolescents se faufilèrent jusqu'au saule cogneur, ouvrirent le passage, longèrent le souterrain, débusquèrent le loup garou, refirent le trajet en sens inverse dans le souterrain, plus rapidement qu'à l'allée et avec un loup-garou à leur trousse. En sortant du passage secret, ils se sauvèrent en direction de la forêt interdite, Lupin toujours derrière eux.

Jusque là, le plan de Sirius avait fonctionné à merveille, transformé en animagi, Potter, Black et Pettigrow ne craignaient pas grand chose (du moins s'ils faisaient un minimum attention) et il n'y avait personne dans la forêt interdite à part des choses encore plus dangereuses qu'eux.

Mais ce plan avait une faille (après tout c'était Sirius qui l'avait concocté) car les loups-garous sont certes forts, méchants et ne s'en prennent en général qu'aux être humain, mais ils étaient aussi incroyablement rapides et imprévisibles. C'est comme ça qu'après s'être arrêté un instant pour humer l'air, Lupin se précipita dans les ténèbres de la nuit, échappant totalement à la surveillance et au control des trois animagi qui n'avaient pas prévus ce cas de figure.

Le lycanthrope fonça dans la nuit, attiré comme un aimant par une odeur. Loin derrière lui à présent, il entendait l'agitation des ses compagnons, mais cela lui était égal, l'animal avait l'entier control de son corps, seul l'odeur comptait pour lui à présent... l'odeur et surtout la source de cette odeur.

Il courut plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru.

Attiré...

Torturé...

Enragé...

Il se blessa à divers branchage et rochers. La douleur n'arrivait pas jusqu'à son cerveau obsédé.

L'odeur plus forte, toujours plus forte.

La lueur d'une lampe scintilla au loin.

De plus en plus forte...

La lumière de la lampe se mêlait à la lumière lunaire donnant un aspect luisant et sanglant aux feuilles écarlates de pousse de Sang-des-anges qui recouvraient le sol de la clairière.

Enivrante...

Le Loup-garou s'immobilisa

Devant la lampe une silhouette se découpait en ombre chinoise.

L'odeur était tellement intense qu'elle en était douloureuse.

Le loup hurla cette douleur.

La silhouette se redressa, paniquée, ce fut juste pour voir le loup foncer sur elle.

Dans un réflexe agile, elle l'évita une première fois, mais elle n'était pas suffisamment agile pour l'éviter la seconde fois et des griffes acérées lui lacérèrent l'épaule. Balayant l'air de son bras encore valide, la silhouette frappa de toutes ses forces.

Il y eut un reflet métallique. Le loup hurla de douleur et sauta en arrière. La silhouette eut un geste pour s'enfuir mais le loup revenait déjà à la cherge,bien décidé à la transformer en charpie.

Une masse noire tomba sur le dos du loup. Toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Le loup se redressa en hurlant et s'agita pour se débarrasser de son agresseur.

Une autre masse percuta le loup, ce dernier vacilla et tomba en arrière.

Soudain tout devint étrangement calme et immobile.

Le loup ne bougeait plus.

Surpris, Potter et Black lâchèrent prise et se reculèrent inquiets.

Lupin respirait péniblement, une profonde blessure lui zébrait la joue.

Sirius balaya la clairière d'un regard.

La lumière de la lune et d'une lampe faisait luire les feuilles des pousses de Sang-des-anges. Il n'y avait plus personne, juste une lampe et des traces de pas et de combat.

Qui était venu jusqu'ici ?

Potter scruta aussi les alentours, tremblant encore de ce qui venait de se passer.

Qui pouvait venir en pleine nuit de pleine lune au coeur de la forêt interdite ?

Il prit une feuille de Sang-des-anges qu'il écrasa entre ses doigts.

Le Sang-des-anges n'apparaissait que les nuits de pleine lune et avait très mauvaise réputation.

Magie noire !

Ils avaient passé des nuits à surveiller le bureau de Slughorn et c'était en pleine forêt qu'il trouvait celui qu'ils cherchaient.

Remus lui avait bien fait payer de les avoir fait accuser à sa place... payer, mais quel prix ?

« Vous croyez qu'il se souviendra de ce qu'il vient de faire ? » Demanda soudain la voix de Peter en provenance de non loin de là.

Remus se souviendrait-il d'avoir attaqué quelqu'un ?

Comment pourrait-il ne pas se souvenir...

Sa joue saignait abondamment.

Un nuage passa devant la lune.

Il se mit à faire très froid.

-- --- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- --- -- -- - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- -


	11. Rencontre

**Rencontre**

_Poudlard, 26 septembre, 7h35._

Nisha leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir d'agacement. Pour la troisième fois consécutive, Potter et sa bande avaient ensorcelé les cornes flakes du petit déjeuner et les pétales de maïs doré volaient dans tous les sens comme un essaim de mouches virevoltant et tournoyant autour de Lily Evans.

Lily Evans, elle, imperturbable, lisait le journal en faisant de temps à autre un geste vague de la main pour chasser les pétales qui lui agaçaient le visage.

Nisha connaissait suffisamment Lily pour savoir que sa camarade déployait une énergie immense pour afficher une indifférence totale aux faits et gestes des Potter, Black, et compagnie.

Avec un calme qui pourrait faire croire que les cornes flakes étaient naturellement volants, Lily tourna la page de son journal en mordant dans un toast.

Nisha, qui n'avait pas décidé de traiter avec indifférence les quatre vauriens de l'école, se mis à chercher du regard lesdits olibrius pour leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Pour elle il n'y avait rien de normal à ce que des pétales de maïs essayent de lui rentrer dans le nez.

Cependant les quatre olibrius, instigateurs officiels de toutes les mauvaises plaisanteries de l'école, semblaient ne pas assister aux résultats de leur dernier méfait en date. Ce qui était pour le moins étrange vu qu'ils s'arrangeaient pour se trouver aux premières loges pour assister au spectacle de leurs propres galéjades.

Bien sûr, l'absence de ces quatre bons à rien n'était pas sans déplaire à certain (plutôt du côté de la table des Serpentard d'ailleurs.)

Lily reposa son toast à moitié mangé pour concentrer son attention sur l'un des articles du journal.

« Je ne comprends pas comment un type pareil peut, tout à coup, avoir autant d'influence au gouvernement ! » Protesta-t-elle avec véhémence sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Elle sursauta en sentant une main s'appuyer sur son épaule.

« L'argent donne tous les pouvoirs. » Murmura Azaël d'une voix éteinte.

Lily regarda son amie qui s'appuyait sur son épaule et observait le journal.

« Mais il n'a PAS d'argent ! Tout le monde sait ça ! » Protesta Lily.

« Le monde ignore bien des choses » Murmura Azaël en quittant l'épaule de son amie pour prendre place à ses côtés.

« Car toi tu en sais plus ? » Rétorqua Lily

« Je sais des choses et j'en ignore d'autre ! » Lui répondit Azaël en se désintéressant de Lily et en tendant le bras pour prendre un toast sur la table.

Lily observa son amie, voulut dire quelque chose mais s'abstint.

Nisha observait aussi Azaël et avait vu bien avant son ami ce qui venait de fermer le clapait de Lily.

Azaël était diaphane. Sa peau était translucide, ses yeux vitreux, son regard fixe. Elle avait l'air sur le point de se briser et de tomber en mille morceaux. Elle ne s'était pas appuyer sur l'épaule de Lily pour lire mais pour ne pas tomber en s'asseyant.

Une flopée de questions se bousculait dans la tête de Nisha. Elle n'avait pas vu Azaël depuis vingt-quatre heures. Cette dernière ne s'étant pas présenter en cours la veille, ni au réfectoire, ni au dortoir... et ce dans l'indifférence générale. Personne ne semblait prêter attention aux faits et gestes de l'insignifiante Azaël Morninglory, et personne, pas même les professeurs, ne voulait s'y intéresser.

Azaël fixait son toast du regard dans une complète immobilité.

Nisha avait les questions mais elle n'eut pas le courage de les poser.

« Ca va ? » Fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à articuler.

Azaël ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas.

« Ca va ? » Reprit Lily en écho à Nisha.

En posant sa question, la jeune fille s'était penchée en avant pour essayer de capter le regard d'Azaël.

Azaël resta complètement inerte.

« Azaël ? » Demanda Lily avec inquiétude en posant la main sur l'épaule de son amie comme pour la secouer et la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

Azaël eut un brusque haut le corps. Une inspiration sifflante étouffa un cri dans sa gorge.

Lily ôta sa main prestement, sans comprendre.

Azaël tremblait. Son toast gisait sur la table. Sa respiration était lente et profonde. Elle se tourna brusquement vers Lily. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatés comme sous l'effet d'une violente douleur. Ses yeux au regard lointain se posèrent sur la main de Lily.

Nisha ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passa ensuite, son regard avait suivit celui d'Azaël vers la main de Lily.

Une ombre écarlate luisait sur les doigts de l'adolescente.

Quand Nisha avait réalisé de quoi il s'agissait Azaël s'était déjà levé et Lily poussait un cri strident en se tenant la main, provoquant autour d'elle l'intervention curieuse de ses proches voisins qui voulaient voir ce qui se passait.

Nisha eut un premier geste de pour essayer de rattraper Azaël mais il était trop tard, la jeune fille était déjà bien loin. Nisha renonça et se rassit. Face à elle, Lily faisait toutes sortes de simagrées dues à la répugnance qu'elle avait pour ce qu'elle avait sur la main.

Nisha sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir en observant le comportement de son amie.

Lily pouvait-elle penser à autre chose qu'elle même ? Et Azaël dans tout ça...

Un pressentiment glacé lui serra le coeur.

Ce pressentiment ne la quitta pas et tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la porte de la classe de métamorphose. Il lui faisait presque mal.

Son angoisse diminua en apercevant Azaël assise dans la salle de classe.

Nisha se précipita presque pour rejoindre son amie mais sa route fut brusquement interrompue par l'arrivée de Potter et sa bande qui, en provoquant un mouvement de foule, l'empêchèrent d'avancer.

Sirius, en tête, ouvrait la marche, dévisageant tout le monde avec une agressivité dans le regard qu'il n'essayait même pas de dissimuler.

Visiblement, Black avait passé une très mauvaise nuit.

A sa suite venait le reste de la bande. Potter et Pettigrow encadrant Lupin de gauche et de droite comme des gardes du corps. L'un comme l'autre était visiblement d'une humeur massacrante. Lupin, lui, en plus de son air souffreteux habituel, affichait un air de chien battu et malade. Son visage s'éclairait sur la joue et la pommette d'une balafre écarlate.

La nuit semblait avoir été agitée.

Le cortège des quatre adolescents entra en grande cérémonie dans la classe.

Quand la voie fut enfin libre, Nisha consta avec horreur qu'Azaël avait changé de place et s'était mise là où Lily n'oserait jamais s'aventurer... où personne n'osait d'ailleurs s'aventurer à moins d'une folie suicidaire.

Azaël s'était assise juste devant Sirius Black.

Nisha, contrariée, alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle où elle fut rejoint peu après par Lily. Les deux filles observèrent leur amie qui avait si habilement choisi sa place pour qu'elles ne puissent pas lui adresser la parole de tout le cours.

Sirius ne remarqua ni la présence de l'insignifiante Morninglory devant lui, ni les regards inquisiteurs que Nisha envoyait de son côté, pas plus qu'il ne fit attention à l'arrivée du professeur Mc-Gonagall ni au début du cours.

Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à être perdu dans ses pensés. Potter et Pettigrow semblaient vivre sur une autre planète. Lupin, quant à lui, était complètement prostré sur sa chaise et fixait la table devant lui.

Nisha surveilla Azaël pendant tout le début du cours. Azaël était voûtée sur sa table où rien n'était posé. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Elle serrait ses bras contre elle. Elle tremblait... Et personne ne semblait voir ce qui se passait, là, juste devant eux. La jeune fille aurait tout aussi bien être absente ou morte que cela aurait été pareil. Même les garçons de Gryffondor semblaient ne pas la voir alors qu'elle était juste devant eux.

Agacée par son impuissance et par l'indifférence des autres, Nisha leva la main. Elle n'attendit pas que Mc-Gonagall lui donne la parole.

« Madame ! » Cria-t-elle pour attirer l'attention.

La professeur réagit immédiatement. Sa classe n'était pas du genre où on lève impunément la voix en lui coupant la parole.

Un profond silence tomba dans la salle.

« Que vous arrive-t-il mademoiselle Tsatriya ? » Demanda sèchement Mc Gonagall.

Nisha sentit le regard courroucé de son professeur la lapider sur place.

« Madame... » Répéta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. « Azaël se sent mal ! »

Elle agrémenta sa parole d'un geste en direction de son amie.

Mc Gonagall se tourna vers Azaël, elle ainsi que les autres élèves.

La professeur plissa les yeux et scruta la silhouette de la jeune Morninglory.

« Préfet... » Commença-t-elle à dire.

Lily se leva aussitôt.

« ... Lupin... » Continua-t-elle. « ... Accompagnez mademoiselle Morninglory à l'infirmerie. Vous en profiterez pour faire soigner votre joue avant de mettre du sang partout ! »

Il y eut un silence de plomb. Lily s'était statufiée. Lupin s'était redressé comme touché par la foudre. Black venait de découvrir son voisinage immédiat.

Azaël se leva en silence, sans regarder qui que ce soit, sans attendre qui que ce soit. Elle avait déjà atteint la porte quand Remus se décida enfin à bouger. Elle marcha quelques mètres dans le couloir, tourna au premier croisement et s'adossa au mur.

C'est dans cette position que Remus la trouva.

Elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle, les yeux mi-clos, son regard brillant entre ses cils.

Lupin s'immobilisa à sa hauteur et se plongea dans un profond mutisme. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là, pas envie d'être seul avec quelqu'un, pas après la nuit qui venait de passé. Il avait bien trop mal et bien trop peur de lui-même.

« Jolie estafilade ! » Fit remarquer Azaël d'une voix légèrement sifflante.

Remus eut le réflexe de passer sa main sur sa joue meurtrie mais resta plongé dans son mutisme.

« Faite par un couteau en argent... » Continua-t-elle dans uns souffle.

Les doigts toujours sur la plaie, Lupin sortit de sa torpeur et fixa Azaël avec des yeux hagards.

Azaël ferma les yeux pour calmer un tremblement. Quand elle les rouvrit, tout tournait autour d'elle mais, là, devant elle, Remus attendait avec une anxiété qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle passa sa main sur son épaule.

« Les Loups-garous ont de bonnes griffes ! » Fit -elle remarquer.

Azaël se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

Remus était pétrifié.

« Loup-garou... » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix saccadée. « ... voilà ce que tu fais... la nuit... avec tes copains... »

« Ce.. ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Protesta Lupin.

« Ha bon ? » Répondit Azaël d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure. « Et... tu étais quoi... la nuit der...nière, ...alors ? »

Remus sentit la panique l'envahir. Tout le monde allait être au courant... Il allait être renvoyé.. Sirius, James et Peter allaient être renvoyés... il... il...

« ¨Pauvre p... petit loup-garou ! Tu... tu t'étais sans ... doute donné tel... tellement de mal pour cacher ce ... que ...tu es vraiment... »

Remus regardait fixement Azaël. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle était en train de perdre connaissance. D'ailleurs en y regardant bien, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle était en train de perdre.

En proie à un sentiment mêler de peur, de panique mais aussi de curiosité, Lupin pouvait voir l'image du visage d'Azaël se modifier peu à peu, ses cheveux se rallongeaient...

Elle eut un sursaut et rouvrit les yeux. Son image redevint normale.

« Je ... ne... pas... ce... que... semble... être »

Sa voix se perdit dans un souffle.

Remus remarqua qu'elle tenait un flacon argenté dans la main. Le bouchon roula sur le sol. Elle porta le flacon a ses lèvres.

Remus la regarda sans comprendre.

Le flacon se brisa sur le sol.

Azaël tomba.

Paniqué Remus se pencha sur elle. Elle était brûlante comme si elle venait de prendre feu.

« ... veux... pas ...mourir... »

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

----- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -


	12. Silence

Conseil musique : Ravel, « Trois beaux oiseaux du paradis » in « Trois chansons a cappella ».

Cette musique donne bien l'ambiance de ce chapitre...

**Silence**

_Poudlard, infirmerie, 26 septembre, 11h02._

Remus n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures, du moins c'était ce qu'il lui semblait.

Ses muscles étaient engourdis.

Etait-ce vraiment à cause de la longue station debout ?

Il avait la tête lourde.

Etait-ce vraiment à cause de son immobilité ?

Ses yeux s'étaient depuis longtemps habitués à la pénombre.

Que faisait-il là ?

Caché dans le repli d'un rideau, l'infirmière ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Pourquoi était-il resté ?

Une odeur de camphre emplissait l'air et lui soulevait le coeur.

Ça ou autre chose...

Les rideaux de l'infirmerie avaient été tirés, seul un fin trait de soleil se frayait un chemin et balafrait la couverture du lit d'une strie jaune d'or.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, pas depuis qu'elle était tombée dans le couloir et Remus ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle.

Respirait-elle seulement ? Son coeur battait-il ?

Son corps avait eu la légèreté d'une image et la fièvre comme un feu quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la porter.

Remus n'osait bouger. Un lien douloureux l'attachait à cet endroit.

Son corps était brutalement devenu glacé en arrivant à l'infirmerie, le feu qui l'avait consumé jusque là s'en était brutalement allé faire ses ravages ailleurs.

Un corps inerte et froid.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. » Lui susurrait à l'oreille une voix fluette venue d'un souvenir.

Il n'avait pas voulu...

Il y eut un mouvement dans l'un des tableaux qui décoraient les murs. Une brodeuse venait de poser son ouvrage et sortait du cadre en silence.

Non il n'avait jamais voulu ça...

_Mon Dieu..._

Remus sentait une douleur sans limite lui serrer le coeur.

_Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais..._

Il avait sentit l'odeur du sang.

_Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais..._

Il l'avait vu.

_Mon Dieu..._

Le sang et la chair

_Mon Dieu, je.. je..._

La rage, l'impuissance, la culpabilité.

_Et si elle meurt ?_

L'horreur de cette pensée lui mit le coeur au bord des lèvres.

_Alors je l'aurais tué..._

La nausée lui coupa la respiration.

_Je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains..._

Remus avait envie de hurler, de se débattre contre l'horrible réalité du monstre qu'il était.

_Je voudrais être mort..._

Son esprit ébranlé par le dégoût de lui-même s'emplit de cette sinistre pensée.

_Je voudrais être mort..._

Ses muscles étaient engourdis.

_être mort..._

Il avait la tête lourde.

_mort..._

Ses lèvres formèrent ces mots dans un murmure qui brisa le profond silence.

« Je voudrais être mort... »

Ces mots semblèrent résonner interminablement entre les hauts mur de l'infirmerie.

« Je... » Prononça une voix mal articulée.

Remus sursauta.

« Je... p...préférerais...ê...être comme... toi... » Continua la voix.

Azaël avait entrouvert les yeux et articulait avec de grandes difficultés.

Remus retint son souffle, elle continua.

« ...que...d'ê...d'être... morte ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis ! » Répliqua-t-il avec une véhémence qui lui était peu coutumière.

Azaël marqua un silence. Elle concentrait ses forces. Parler lui était un calvaire.

« Tu.. ne ...ne sais pas... ce que c'est ... être mort. »

Elle ferma les yeux et peina à reprendre son souffle.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » S'écria brutalement l'adolescent.

Pa...pa...pa... répéta l'échos sous la voûte de pierre de l'infirmerie.

Silence.

« Tu... » Commença à murmurer Azaël avec difficulté.

Remus se tint sur ses gardes...

« ... fais... »

...Prêt à riposter.

« ... bruit... »

Silence.

« ...Pomfresh ! » Acheva Azaël.

L'effet de cette remarque fut immédiat. Remus eut un haut le corps. L'espace d'un instant il avait oublié où et avec qui il se trouvait. Son visage rougit de gène avant de pâlir à cause d'un profond sentiment de malaise. Se disputer dans une infirmerie avec la personne que l'on a failli tuer n'est peut être pas la meilleur chose à faire... quoique essayer de tuer les gens n'était de toutes façons pas une chose à faire du tout.

Un silence pesant tomba comme une chape de plomb. Azaël ne bougeait absolument pas. Les yeux a nouveau fermé, s'était-elle endormit ?

Remus était pétrifié sur place.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent comme si elles étaient des heures.

Le silence se fit de plus en plus épais. Recouvrant chaque chose d'une sorte de coton auditif. Le monde extérieur semblait avoir été complètement abolit.

« Approche. »

Azaël avait ouvert les yeux, et regardait loin au-dessus d'elle.

Remus n'effectua même pas l'ébauche du moindre mouvement.

Azaël soupira. Au prix d'un effort qui lui fit plisser les lèvres de douleur elle tourna le visage sur le côté et regarda son camarade droit dans les yeux.

Remus sentit ce regard se poser sur lui limpide et triste. Azaël ne bougeait pas, ses blessures l'en en empêchaient, mais son esprit avait l'air parfaitement présent et vif. Lucide.

Cette constatation interpella Remus. Aussi affaiblie qu'elle puisse être, Azaël était toujours resté parfaitement lucide. Comme si son esprit et son corps s'était détaché l'un de l'autre. Remus savait trop bien, par expérience, que la douleur détruisait toute conscience de la réalité et abrogeait la raison.

« Approche ! » Répéta doucement Azaël.

Si sa voix était douce, son regard, lui, ne l'était pas.

Remus eut un instant d'hésitation mais sous ce regard impérieux, il s'avança vers le lit.

« Merci » Murmura la jeune fille.

Debout près du lit, Remus attendit, immobile comme une statue. Azaël ferma les yeux un court instant et inspira profondément.

« Peux-tu... ouvrir les rideaux... on... se croirait dans...une...tombe... » Articula difficilement la jeune fille.

Elle chercha à croiser le regard de Remus mais ce dernier se déroba. Il étendit les bras et tira sur l'étoffe qui occultait la fenêtre la plus proche.

Une vague brûlante de lumière inonda l'espace. Quelques poussières brillèrent dans la clarté.

Le visage d'Azaël frémit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Remus resta face à la fenêtre, sa silhouette se découpait dans la lumière.

« Seule.. la pleine lune est...ton ennemi. »

La voix d'Azaël était lointaine mais son regard était incisif.

Remus frissonna. C'était là un secret qu'il aurait voulu ne partager avec personne. Il serra les dents et ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas de parler de la lune avec qui que ce soit et surtout pas avec elle. Il continua à regarder par la fenêtre sans pour autant voir ce qu'il y avait dehors. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ..ça !

Silence.

« Loup-garou ! » S'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

Remus sursauta. Le nom de ce qu'il était lui écorchait les oreilles.

« Loup-garou ! Loup-garou ! Loup-garou ! » Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure moqueur. L'intonation de sa voix sonnait comme un rire étouffé.

Remus se retourna, les muscles contractés, ses yeux lançaient des regards furieux. Comment osait-elle rire de.. de ça ?

A sa grande surprise, le visage d'Azaël n'exprimait aucune moquerie. Le sourire qu'elle avait arboré en sentant la lumière du soleil affluer avait disparu. Elle se contentait de le regarder en attendant.

Remus eut la désagréable impression qu'elle venait de le manipuler pour qu'il se tourne vers elle et l'écoute.

- Seule la pleine lune est ton ennemi... répéta-t-elle.

Remus comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une question ou de quelque chose comme ça.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas assez ? Répliqua-t-il avec agressivité face à cette curiosité dont faisait preuve sa camarade.

- Une fois par mois... Ajouta Azaël..

- Une fois de trop ! Répliqua vivement Remus.

Azaël ne répondit pas.

Remus observa sa camarade, il sentait qu'elle voulait en venir quelque part, mais il comprenait pas où.

Le silence s'éternisa. Azaël s'était à nouveau tournée vers le plafond, les yeux mi-clos.

- Pourquoi... commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

- Quoi ?

-... Pourquoi veux-tu mourir ? Compléta-t-elle.

Remus serra les dents et préféra ne pas répondre. Il sentit le regard d'Azaël glisser sur lui.

Silence.

Azaël semblait attendre une réponse, réponse que Remus n'avait pas envie de lui donner. L'adolescent se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Silence.

- Loup-garou ! S'écria Azaël.

La jeune fille semblait avoir trouver là un truc imparable pour faire réagir Remus. L'adolescent se tourna immédiatement vers Azaël.

La jeune fille regardait le plafond.

- Qu'est ce que.. tu connais à la mort ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu connais à ma vie ? Répliqua Remus.

- Tu es vivant.

- Toi aussi.

Azaël ne répondit rien. Elle inspira profondément, cherchant ses mots.

- Je ne suis pas... Commença-t-elle... ce que je semble être.

- Car tu es morte peut-être ? Répliqua Remus avec sarcasme.

Silence.

- Je préférais être... reprit-elle.

- Morte ? Continua Remus dans ses sarcasmes.

-... comme toi.

Remus resta bouche bée. Cette fille était folle ou quoi ?

- Comme moi ? Ironisa-t-il. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveux là nuit dernière.

Azaël eut un sourire cynique.

- Aucun risque. Finit-elle par dire.

- Tu sais, la rencontre avec un...

La voix de Remus s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de raconter !

La soudaine constriction de Remus sembla amuser Azaël un bref instant.

- Pour devenir comme toi, il aurait fallut que je te rencontre il y a des mois.

Remus la regarda sans comprendre.

« Maintenant ma vie tient dans une petite boite scellé par un sortilège... »

Azaël marqua une courte pose.

« ... chaque jour... le sort s'estompe... chaque jour je cherche... »

Silence

« ... le jour où le sceau se brisera... »

Silence

« ... je ne voulais pas mourir... »

Le visage d'Azaël afficha une tristesse sans fond et ne dit rien de plus.

Remus comprit qu'il n'était en fin de compte pas le seul à avoir de lourds secrets, même des gens aussi insignifiants que la famille Morninglory avaient des choses à cacher. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Azaël le lui faisait savoir, d'habitude les secrets sont des choses que l'on garde bien chercher au fond de soi.

- Pourquoi ... Est ce que tu me dis tout ça ? Demanda Remus.

- Un secret pour un secret... un silence pour un silence. Répondit la jeune fille dans un murmure.

Remus ne sut pas quoi dire. Quelques images des dernières heures lui traversèrent l'esprit. Dans le couloir... l'image du visage d'Azaël en train de se transformer... le flacon... Cette... _fille_ n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être, c'était sûr, mais était elle ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter, elle avait l'air bien vivante.. peut-être n'était-elle vraiment pas ce qu'elle semblait être, ou tout simplement n'était-elle pas qui elle semblait être... Les produits volés à Slughorn ne servait-il pas à préparer du polynectar ?

Azaël venait de s'assurer son silence là-dessus, son silence contre le sien.

Remus eut la désagréable sensation de s'être fait manipuler d'un bout à l'autre. Son esprit était complètement embrouillé. Il se sentait prit au piège.

_Un silence contre un silence._

Azaël ferma les yeux et retourna à son immobilité.

Au loin, dans les couloirs de l'école, dans le bureau de l'infirmière, un étrange brouhaha s'éleva peu à peu. Des pas pressée, des voix énervées.

La, dehors la vie avait continué son cour, apportant son lot de nouvelles.

Remus tendit l'oreille.

Au son de la clameur, quelque chose venait de se passer et la nouvelle arrivait maintenant jusqu'à eux. D'un instant à l'autre quelqu'un allait entrer pour l'annoncer.

Instinctivement, Remus se remis dans le couvert des plis d'un rideau tout proche. Il n'était pas sensé être là.

Il attendit.

_Un silence pour un silence..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- --

**_Petite note de l'auteur._**

_J'ai fait un peu de ménage dans les chapitres de cette histoire et je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs de la première heure à être si lente à publier la suite... mais j'ai eu des impératifs professionnels, mais ça y'est je m'y remets._

_donc la suite sous peu, encore un peu patience._

Reveanne

_à Echiré, le 16/01/2006_


	13. brûlure

**Brûlure **

_Poudlard, Tour des Griffondors, 26 septembre, 11h37._

Nisha n'avait rien dit. Rien, pas le moindre mot, même pas une exclamation de surprise. Il y avait des moments où même Nisha Tsatriya ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle s'était juste contentée de rester là, les bras ballants, à contempler le désastre.

Les murs et le plafond du dortoir étaient couvert de suie grasse et noire.

L'air était chargé de fumée.

La moitié de ses affaires venait d'être réduite en cendre et l'autre moitié n'était pas en meilleur état.

Nisha ne comprenait même pas comment une chose pareille avait pu se produire. Il n'avait rien dans le dortoir qui aurait pu produire un tel incendie Il n'y avait pas une lampe ni même de feu dans la cheminée.

Comment le feu avait-il pris ?

Grâce à quoi ? Grâce à qui ? Pourquoi ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Nisha fut sortie de sa torpeur par les cris hystériques de Lily. L'adolescente se tourna vers son amie. Cette dernière se tenait face à McGonagall et semblait vouloir lui percer les tympans avec ses hurlements stridents.

De quoi pouvait bien se plaindre Lily ? Ses affaires n'avaient rien qu'un peu de fumée et de suie.

Nisha ne s'intéressa pas plus aux doléances de Lily. Elle fit le tour du dortoir du regard.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Feist Cunning inspectait nerveusement ses affaires quelques scories ayant troués les tentures de son lit.

Un peu plus près, Rosy Wilson regardait en pleurant le peu qui restait de ce qui lui appartenait.

Nisha n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu une partie de ses affaires mais ce ne la consolait pas vraiment.

Son regard fini son tour de dortoir en contemplant ce qui restait du lit et de toutes les choses qui avaient appartenu à Azaël.

Un tas de cendre et de débris calcinés.

Le feu n'avait rien laissé de reconnaissable.

De toutes évidences, l'incendie avait commencé par effacer toutes traces de l'existence matérielle d'Azaël Morninglory avant de se répandre dans le dortoir.

Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans les affaires d'Azaël qui aurait provoqué ça ?

Nisha s'approcha du tas de débris noirâtres et informes. Autour d'elle personne ne prêtait attention à ses faits et gestes.

La jeune fille poussa du pied quelques masses informes et carbonisées. Les morceaux de charbon glissèrent en soulevant des cendres.

Nisha toussa.

Que cherchait-elle ? Quelles réponses ces cendres pouvaient-elles lui apporter ?

Elle déplaça d'autres objets noirs et inidentifiables. Elle vit alors une forme rectangulaire enfouit dans la cendre.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla et la retira des débris.

La surface de l'objet était couverte d'une couche noire. En frottant, cette pellicule commença à s'effriter et à tomber en poussière. Une surface de bois sombre apparut, une surface qui semblait n'avoir subit aucun dommage dû à l'incendie.

Surprise, Nisha voulut retirer toute la crasse calcinée qui recouvrait l'objet.

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri strident et lâcha l'objet. Elle venait de se brûler les doigts en effleurant une inscription.

Elle attendit quelque instant que la douleur passe, reprit l'objet avec mille précautions et l'examina de plus près.

Une dernière plaque de la surface calcinée se détacha et laissa apparaître un fermoir.

Il s'agissait d'un coffret.

Nisha observa longuement les inscriptions et les dessins dont il était recouvert et dont certains étaient brûlants comme des braises.

Cet objet exhalait une aura maléfique.

Qu'est ce qu'Azaël faisait avec un objet comme ça dans ses affaires ?

Un objet qui venait de détruire la moitié d'un dortoir.

L'image de la main mutilée d'Azaël s'imprima brusquement dans l'esprit de Nisha.

Azaël avait joué à un jeu dangereux.

Lequel ?

Pourquoi ?

Une seule personne connaissait les réponses à ces questions : Azaël.

Nisha se redressa et jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Mesdemoiselles Cunning et Wilson rassemblaient leurs affaires (ou du moins ce qui en restait) dans des malles. Lily avait disparu et McGonagall était hors de vue. Nisha hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle avait besoin de réponses.

La jeune fille attrapa ce qui restait de la couverture de son lit (c'est à dire pas grand chose), lui lança un sort de gel pour l'empêcher de prendre feu et s'en servit pour enrouler le coffret à l'intérieur. Elle glissa le paquet dans son sac de classe et, sans dire un mot, sortit du dortoir. Elle prit la direction de l'infirmerie.

A l'infirmerie, Nisha eut la stupéfaction de retrouver Lily. Cette dernière était en pleine discussion avec Pomfresh, discussion houleuse et où l'adolescente n'était en bonne posture.

Nisha profita de ce moment d'inattention de la gardienne des lieux pour se faufiler vers le dortoir de l'infirmerie.

_Nu vu..._

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Adossé au battant, elle attendit d'être sûr que, là, dehors, personne ne l'ait remarquée.

_...ni connu_.

Dans la grande pièce qui lui faisait face, Nisha constata que la grande majorité des rideaux étaient tirés. Une seule fenêtre éclairait les lits d'une grande balafre de lumière blanche. Cà et là des paravents séparaient des lits vides.

Tout était immobile.

Baigné par la lumière du jour venant de l'unique fenêtre, un seul lit était occupé.

Le coeur serré Nisha s'avança vers la malade.

Elle la regarda et eut du mal à reconnaître en elle son amie. Azaël n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Son visage était osseux et diaphane.

Elle dormait.

Nisha ne pu pas s'empêcher de regarder les bras de son amie. Posé sur la couverture, ceux-ci présentaient un étrange contraste. La peau du bras droit était aussi lisse que le bras gauche était couvert de cicatrices.

« Bonjour ! »

La voix d'Azaël fit sursauter Nisha. La jeune malade avait les yeux grands ouverts et son regard vif et inquisiteur tranchait avec l'aspect malade de son corps.

« C...Comment ..ça va ? » fut la seule chose que Nisha parvint à dire.

Azaël cligna des yeux et au prit d'un effort qui avait l'air surhumain pour elle, elle se redressa sur les coudes.

« Qu'est...ce...que tu veux ? »

Malgré son air faible, Azaël avait la voix coupante et les regards incisifs.

Nisha se sentit mal à l'aise et baissa les yeux.

Silence.

L'écho de la voix de Lily bourdonnait dans l'air. Aigu, inintelligible.

Azaël se pencha sur le côté et en s'appuyant sur ses mains, elle se s'assit lentement

« Qu'est ce... que tu veux ? » Reprit Azaël d'une voix glaciale.

« Je m'inquiétais. » Répondit Nisha.

Azaël la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Frisson.

« Depuis quand tu ... t'intéresse à l'insignifiant Azaël Morninglory ? »

Nisha fut touchée en plein coeur. Elle n'était effectivement pas venue pour ça.

Elle décida de jouer carte sur table.

« Il y a eu un incendie dans la dortoir »

Nisha vit l'expression d'Azaël se modifier.

« Tes affaires... Elles ont brûlées » Continua Nisha

Nisha ouvrit son sac.

« Tu as trouvé la boîte. »

Azaël ne posait pas une question. Son corps qui tout à l'heure semblait si mal au point semblait maintenant près à attaquer.

Nisha sortit le paquet de son sac et en défit l'emballage en faisant attention à ne pas se brûler sur les inscriptions.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

Azaël avait craché cette phrase comme une menace. Son corps était tendu et sa mâchoire était crispée. Une lueur agressive dansait dans ses pupilles.

Nisha eut un mouvement de recule, effrayée.

« Soit gentille, donne moi ce coffret ! » Ordonna Azaël.

Les doigts de Nisha glissèrent sur le fermoir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans de si important »Répliqua Nisha dans un sursaut de courage.

Elle décrocha le fermoir.

« NON ! » Hurla Azaël en sautant sur son amie pour lui arracher le coffret des mains.

Mais le coffret s'ouvrait déjà.

Il y eut un flash de lumière bleue et glaciale.

Nisha hurla et s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

Azaël lui arracha le coffret des mains avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Remus avait assisté à toute la scène sans savoir quoi faire.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'ailleurs ?

Lui non plus ne savait pas que le coffret était protégé par un maléfice pour que personne ne l'ouvre.

Maintenant, à quelques pas devant lui, Nisha semblait plus morte que vivante et Azaël s'était recroquevillée sur le sol en serrant le coffret contre elle. Des sanglots secouaient violement ses épaules. .

Elle tendit la main vers Nisha comme pour la secouer, pour la réveiller mais son mouvement fut stoppé net quand elle vit sa propre main.

D'où il était Remus avait vu avant Azaël elle-même qu'une lumière argenté semblait couvrir sa peau, et dans cette lumière le corps d'Azaël changeait... Elle se transformait, ses cheveux se rallongeait, sa maigreur disparaissait...

Prise de panique, Azaël chercha sur elle sa baguette, ne la trouvant pas, elle se précipita sur Nisha et parvint à prendre la sienne.

Azaël prit l'objet comme un poignard.

Elle murmura un sortilège.

Elle tendit sa main gauche.

Hésitation.

La baguette s'abaissa.

Azaël étouffa un cri. La baguette tomba. Des gouttes de sang s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

Recroquevillée et tremblante, la main ensanglantée serrée contre elle, Azaël prit le coffret.

Le sang coula sur le bois sombre. La jeune fille murmura quelque chose.

Les inscriptions du coffret s'illuminèrent d'une lumière pourpre et la lumière argenté disparut.

Azaël redevint ce qu'elle avait été quelques minutes auparavant.

Le silence tomba, jusque déchiré par des sanglots. Du sang se répandait sur le sol.

Remus était tétanisé.

Cette.. cette _chose _qui était là n'était pas.. ne pouvait pas être Azaël... Ce ne pouvait pas être l'insignifiante Azaël, fille de la parfaite famille Morninglory.

Il vit la jeune fille tourner lentement le visage vers lui.

D'un geste sec, elle fit glisser le coffret sur le sol. Celui-ci alla buter contre les pieds de Remus.

« Cache ça... LOUP-GAROU » dit-elle d'une voix amer.

Remus eut un haut le corps.

« Rendez-vous ce soir.. terrain de Quidditch » Ajouta-elle.

L'adolescent regarda le coffret qui était à ses pieds.

_Un secret pour un secret_

Il se sentait prisonnier, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il ramassa le coffret poisseux et brûlant et disparut à nouveau dans les rideaux des paravents, invisible.

_Un silence pour un silence._

_---- - -- - - -- - - - - ------ ----- ------- ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ------ --------- ----- ----- ---- ---- --- ----- ----- ------ --- ---- ---------- ------- ------- ------- ----- ----- ------ ------ -----_

_---- ------ ---------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------- --------_

**Blablabli et bliblibla.**

_Voilà, ça avance peu à peu cette histoire, j'ai été longue à écrire ce chapitre là, mais comme mon emploi du temps va considérablement s'alléger dans les jour à venir, je vais essayer d'écrire rapidement la suite._

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez._

**_Reveanne._**

_A Echiré, 17/01/2006_


	14. Alcool

**Alcool **

_Pré-au-lard,au Dragon Ivre, 26 septembre, 13h12._

Le Dragon Ivre était sans doute le pire boui-boui qui existait dans le monde sorcier et peut-être même aussi du monde moldu. L'endroit était devenu si mal famé au fil des ans que même la pire vermine sorcière ne s'y aventurait pas. A vrai dire personne ne s'y aventurait, ce qui en faisait un lieu pour le moins calme et désert.

Sauf ce jour là.

Nec, le propriétaire, de son vrai nom Wilson Amadeus John Nec, n'en croyait pas le peu de vision qui lui restait à son oeil droit (à son âge il ne lui restait que fort peu d'acuité visuelle à l'oeil droit et pas du tout à l'oeil gauche, il était aussi complètement sourd et grommelait sans cesse.)

Il y avait cinq personnes dans la grande pièce délabrée. Il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde en même temps dans ce pub depuis 23 ans, 4 mois, 3 semaines, 4 jours, 8heures, et 18 minutes. Nec ne pouvait être plus précis car l'aiguille des secondes de son horloge était trop petite pour qu'il arrive à la voir.

Sirius Black renifla avec mépris en regardant autour de lui. Le dragon Ivre était le pire taudis qu'il ait vu. Comment les murs arrivaient-ils à tenir encore debout ?... Sans doute grâce à la crasse et aux nombreuses toiles d'araignée qui les recouvraient.

Black observa un instant le type qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Il devait sans doute s'agir de Nec, le doyen des sorciers. 210 ans à lui tout seul.

Les regards du jeune Black glissèrent sur le jeune Potter.

James se trouvait juste devant Nec et s'évertuait à essayer de faire remarquer sa présence pour avoir quelque chose à boire. Nec, lui,se contentait juste de grommeler sans rien remarquer du tout.

Sirius continua à scruter la salle. Il remarqua alors qu'avec Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, ils n'étaient pas les seuls clients. Il y avait un homme assis à une table dans la pénombre. Son allure voûtée donnait l'impression qu'il venait de se noyer dans son verre.

L'atterrissage brutal d'une bouteille juste devant lui fit sursauter le jeune Black. Vu l'aspect de ladite bouteille et de la mine réjouit de Potter, Potter venait de la prendre lui-même dans les rayonnages de Nec sans demander l'avis de celui-ci.

Sirius essaya de déchiffrer l'étiquette de la bouteille.

Peter essaya de déchiffrer l'étiquette de la bouteille.

Remus ne regarda pas l'étiquette.

James ouvrit la bouteille.

Peter regarda le contenu de la bouteille.

Sirius sentit le contenu de la bouteille.

Remus ne s'intéressa pas au contenu de la bouteille.

James alla chercher des verres.

Sirius versa un peu du contenu de la bouteille dans un des verres.

Peter refusa de goûter le contenu du verre.

Remus ne remarqua pas qu'on venait de poser le verre devant lui.

« Lunard ! » Cria Sirius en donnant un coup sur la tête de son ami.

Remus sursauta et sortit du mutisme dans lequel il était plongé. Il regarda ses amis avec stupeur comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

James soupira.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la table.

Ce silence perdura un long moment.

Peter s'agita sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? » Demanda-t-il enfin.

La question eut l'effet d'un pavé dans la mare.

« Après tout c'est bien pour parler de ça qu'on est là, non ? » Ajouta-t-il.

Peter regardait Remus.

Remus se crispa.

James s'avachit sur son siège et pencha la tête en arrière. Il regarda le plafond.

« Peter a raison... c'est pour en parler qu'on est venu ici, loin des oreilles indiscrètes ! »

Remus détourna le regard.

« Lunard ! » S'exclama Sirius. «Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? »

Silence.

« Remus... » Injonctiva Sirius.

« Rien ! » Répliqua Lupin agressivement.

James se redressa et fixa son ami du regard.

- Rien ?

- Si c'est ça que tu appelles rien... intervint Black . ...c'est quoi alors quand il y a quelque chose ?

- Remus, reprit James. On a vu le dortoir des filles !

- On a vu les guérisseurs de Saint Mangouste venir chercher Tsatriya. Intervint Peter.

- On a vu les Aurors parler avec Dumbledore. Ajouta James. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

- J'en sais rien ! Répondit Lupin. Comment est ce que je le saurais ?

James éclata de rire.

- Raconte ça à d'autre !

- Ce sont les affaires de Morninglory qui ont brûlé. Fit remarquer Peter.

- C'est parce qu'elle est allée voir Morninglory que les Guérisseurs sont venus chercher Tsatriya.

- C'est parce que Morninglory a disparu que les aurors sont là.

- Tu n'es jamais revenu après avoir accompagné Morninglory à l'infirmerie !

- Où as-tu passé la matinée, Remus ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton inquisiteur.

Seul le mutisme de l'adolescent lui répondit.

Silence.

Sirius eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Remus... dit-nous ce qui c'est passé ce matin avec Morninglory ! » Ordonna le jeune Black.

Silence.

« Pourquoi Morninglory ... » Reprit Sirius avec véhémence. « Pourquoi l'insignifiante et inintéressante Morninglory est-elle devenue les centre de toutes les conversations de l'école ? Qu'est ce qui peut rendre tout a coup la si PARFAITE famille Morninglory si intéressante ? »

« Ils sont morts ! » Répondit une voix grave venant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les quatre adolescents sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler.

L'homme qui était assis dans la pénombre s'était redressé.

Peter remarqua qu'il portait un insigne d'auror.

« Qui 'ils' ? » Demanda le jeune Potter avec incrédulité.

L'auror fit tourner ce qui restait de liquide dans son verre.

« Nils... Helen... Azaël... » Marmonna-t-il . « Levons nos verres à la défunte famille Morninglory ! »

L'homme avala d'une traite ce qui restait dans son verre.

« Azaël ? » S'exclama Remus.

L'homme re-remplit son verre.

« Quand ? » Demanda Peter, stupéfait. « Comment ? »

L'homme hésita et vida son verre.

« Qui cela intéresse-t-il... Ils n'ont intéressé personne pendant des mois... Comment... Comment peut-on mourir ainsi sans intéresser personne... Sans que personne ne s'inquiète.. Sans que personne ne le remarque... »

L'homme parlait seul. Il perçait une sorte d'horreur profonde du ton de sa voix... Il avait l'air profondément choqué.

« Ils ont été massacrés.. chez eux... en juillet... »

Les quatre adolescents eurent un haut le corps.

En juillet ?

« ... Il a fallu presque trois mois pour qu'on découvre qu'ils étaient morts.. Il a fallu qu'on cherche la provenance d'argent... Mon dieu, comment peut-on disparaître comme ça... Sans que personne ne le remarque... Dans l'indifférence et l'oublie... »

L'homme serra son verre vide dans sa main.

« Buvons jeune gens ! Buvons à l'indifférence ! »

Le verre se brisa.

- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --

- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --

**Note de l'auteur.**

Ben voilà encore un chapitre de fini. Je sais, c'était fort bref, mais la scène n'avait pas plus à apporter.

Si vous avez des commentaires ou des hypothèses, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews...

Plus que trois chapitres avant la fin.

Je publie la suite d'ici trois semaines.

:-)

**Reveanne**

A Echiré, le 4 février 2006


	15. Pluie

**Pluie **

_Poudlard, Salle commune des Gryffondor, 26 septembre, 16h01._

Remus ne l'avait pas vu, ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Par contre maintenant il sentait très, trop, bien la pointe froide d'une baguette appuyée contre sa nuque.

Il n'osait plus bouger, ni dire un seul mot. La personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la baguette n'émit pas la moindre parole. L'adolescent vit ses amis disparaître derrière la porte de leur dortoir sans remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Sans un mot, une main le tira en arrière et l'emmena vers ce qui restait du dortoir calciné des filles de sa promotion.

L'odeur de la fumée le fit légèrement étouffer.

Il vit la porte se refermer sur lui.

Les meubles calcinés et les murs couverts d'une épaisse couche de suie noire absorbaient la plus grande partie de la maigre lumière qui traversait difficilement les carreaux noircis.

Il régnait une pénombre suffocante.

Remus venait d'atteindre ce qui devait être le centre de la pièce quand il sentit que la main qui l'avait tiré jusque-là lâchait son emprise. La pointe de la baguette glissa peu à peu le long de son cou pour venir se placer sur sa pomme d'Adam.

Il vit alors apparaître la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la baguette et qui le tenait toujours en joue.

Les yeux verts de Lily Evans étaient presque phosphorescents, tel des yeux de chat dans lesquels se reflèteraient une lueur nocturne. La pâleur de son teint lui donnait un aspect cadavérique.

_... Rendez-vous ce soir_

Mais était-ce bien Evans ?

La jeune fille recula d'un pas et ce fut avec un léger soulagement que Remus sentit le contacte glacé de la baguette disparaître de sa gorge. Cependant l'adolescente se trouvait entre lui et la porte, l'air menaçant, la baguette toujours à la main.

Remus sentit son sac, dans lequel était caché le coffret, devenir de plus en plus lourd sur son épaule. Le poids du secret pesait lourd sur lui. Mais peut-être tous cela allait enfin s'achever...

Courageusement, Remus leva les yeux et regarda l'adolescente dans les yeux. Il ne reconnut pas le regard froid et lucide auquel il avait été confronté à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas _Elle_, la délivrance n'était donc pas encore arrivée.

Le poids du silence se fit encore plus écrasant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? » Demanda Lily d'une voix qu'elle voulait sur et calme mais qui n'y arrivait pas totalement.

Remus eut un violent sentiment de déjà vu. A quelques heures d'intervalle, il se retrouvait au cœur des interrogatoires.

Que dire ?

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'extrémité de la baguette qui le menaçait. Sa bouche était sèche. Aucun mot ne prenait forme dans sa tête. Soudain ses yeux glissèrent de la pointe de la baguette à la main qui serrait ladite baguette. Les ongles étaient souillé de suie noire et grasse, la pulpe des doigts était rouge comme brûlé.

L'odeur de fumée et de cendre l'étouffait.

Il pâlit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? » Répéta Lily d'une voix qui gagnait en assurance à mesure de Remus perdait en couleur.

Il sentait la bandoulière de son sac lui creuser l'épaule sous le poids du secret.

_Un silence pour un silence._

Ne rien dire.

« Rien ! » fut le seul mot intelligible qu'il arriva à articuler après une longue hésitation.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille se crispèrent. Visiblement cette réponse ne lui convenait pas.

- Je répète, reprit-elle doucement, que c'est-il passé ce matin ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! S'écria Remus

La pointe de la baguette l'illumina.

-Maintenant tu arrêtes de te foutre de moi et tu m'expliques ce que tu as vu à l'infirmerie !

- Je n'en sait rien , je n'étais pas à l'infirmerie !

Remus était parvenue avec ce mensonge à contrecarré Sirius, James et Peter. Non sans l'accompagner de fort serment et déclaration de loyauté.

Lily tremblait de colère.

- Ne te…

- Je te jure, je ne sais rien !

Remus était au supplice

- Ne te moque pas de MOI !

- JE N'EN SAIS RIEN !

L'extrémité de la baguette de Lily rougit.

- Je t'aurais prévenu. Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille remuèrent dans un silence anormal.

Remus était stupéfait de ce qu'était en train de faire Lily .. Lily Evans… La préfète Lily Evans.

« EXPERLIAMUS ! »

La baguette de la jeune fille vola dans les airs.

Comme Remus n'avait même pas fait un geste pour sortir sa propre baguette ? Ce n'était donc pas lui.

La porte était dans son dos.

Lily fit volte-face.

Son geste fut arrêté net. Quelqu'un lui avait attrapé la poignet et lui tordait le bras. On la poussa vert l'intérieur de la pièce.

Remus regardait en direction de la porte. L'arrivée des ces sauveurs ne semblait pourtant pas le réjouir.

« POTTER, LACHE-MOI ! » Cria Lily en essayant de se libérer.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui te tiens ! » Répondit James en passant à côté d'elle la baguette à la main.

Le jeune Potter se dirigea vers l'endroit ou avait atterrie la baguette de Lily. Il la ramassa.

Lily entendit la porte se refermer doucement dans son dos.

« BLACK ! » Appela la jeune fille.

« Oui ?! » Répondit un voix toute proche de son oreille.

James glissa la baguette de Lily dans sa manche. Il dévisagea la jeune fille.

Lily regardait le sol, immobile.

James s'approcha de Remus.

Mais Lily ne comptait pas se laisser mater aussi facilement. Faisant fi de l'emprise de Sirius sur son bras, elle pivota brusquement. La main libre jeté violement en direction du visage du jeune Black.

Potter réagit en un centième de seconde et à l'aide d'un sortilège priva Lily d'une partie sa liberté de mouvement. La jeune fille tomba lourdement sur le sol, privée du soutien de ses jambes.

Sirius s'écarta d'elle.

Peter quant à lui s'appuya contre la porte, pour éviter que quelqu'un entre.

Lily frappa le sol de coup de poing rageur avant de se calmer.

Potter consulta du regard ses acolytes. Au vu des regards interrogateur qu'ils portaient à la jeune Evans, l'idée première n'était pas de prévenir un professeur quelconque mais plutôt de découvrir la raison du coup de folie de l'élèves la plus sérieuse de Poudlard.

Seul Remus ne semblait pas partager ce point de vu. Il se contentait de tenir son sac d'une main crispée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend, Evans ? » Attaqua James.

Lily prostré sur le sol ne releva pas la tête.

- Je… voulais savoir. dit-elle d'une voix atone.

- Savoir quoi ?

Lily redressa légèrement la tête. Elle jeta un regard inquisiteur à Remus.

- Ce qu'il a vu ce matin.

- Il n'a rien vu. Coupa sèchement Sirius.

Remus recula imperceptiblement.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Il n'y était pas ! Confirma Sirius avec conviction.

Il avait une profonde confiance en la parole de son ami.

Remus ne pouvait plus regarder ses amis

Lily eut un sourire carnassier. Elle laissa planer un silence avant de parler. Son regard fixait Remus, épiant chacune de ses réactions.

- Moi j'y étais.

Un silence de plomb tomba. Remus sentit quelque chose se déchirer en lui.

- A l'infirmerie, j'y étais quand Nisha est entrée dans la chambre. J'étais avec l'infirmière quand elle a crié. J'ai été la première à entrer dans la chambre… N'est ce pas Lupin ?

- Comment le sais- .. commença Sirius

- Tu l'as vu. Coupa James. Tu as vu Remus à l'infirmerie!

Le jeune Potter se tourna vers Remus.

Sirius resta bouche bée et fixa lui aussi Remus d'un regard stupéfait..

Peter fronçait les sourcils.

Remus, lui, venait de sentir le piège se refermer sur lui. Il ne pouvait même pas fuir car Peter était adossé à la porte et bloquait ainsi la seule sortie.

Tous les regards étaient posé sur lui.

- Je t'ai vu Lupin. Je t'ai vu sortir de la chambre.

Alors tu y étais ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche.

Remus réfléchit vite. Très vite.

Le coffret pesait de plus en plus lourd sur sa conscience.

« Oui. »

La surprise et la déception se lisaient sur les visages de James, Sirius et Peter.

« Maintenant, Lupin, dis-moi ce qui c'est passé dans la chambre ? »

Remus resta mutique.

_Un silence pour un silence._

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Azaël ? »

Silence.

« QU'EST CE QUI EST ARRIVE A AZAEL ? »

Les regards étaient doucement passé de Remus à Lily. Gênés, nul n'osait prendre la parole.

_Azaël Morninglory…_

- Lily … commença doucement James en trouvant le courage tout au font de lui.

- Quoi ? S'exclama la jeune fille surprise que Potter s'adresse à elle.

- Lily.. recommença James.

Les mots étaient si difficile à trouver et à dire.

-Azaël ….est… morte.

…_depuis presque trois mois._

Lily jeta un regard ahuri à James.

- Azaël Morninglory est morte. Répéta James doucement.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! S'écria Lily avec véhémence. Elle n'est pas morte, elle…

- …est morte depuis trois mois ! coupa un peu sèchement Sirius,

James et Peter fusillèrent Sirius du regard pour son absence total de tact.

-Tu divagues Black ! Azaël était là ce matin, je lui ai parlé. Protesta Lily.

-Ce…,James mis quelques secondes pour choisir ses mots,… C'est un auror qui nous l'a dit. Les Morninglory ont été ma…. assassinés en juillet.

Mais ce matin, hier, avant hier…Murmura la jeune fille.

Ce n'était pas Azaël… ce ne pouvait pas être Azaël.

L'horreur de ce qu'il était en train de lui dire lui sauta au visage, James n'avait jamais apprécié Lily et pour tout dire il ne la supportait pas, cependant il avait l'impression désagréable d'être en train de la poignarder en plein cœur.

Azaël était la meilleur amie de Lily.

Lily resta un instant silencieux, la nouvelle faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

James imagina l'effet que lui ferait s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sirius, Remus ou Peter.

- Non non non non non ce n'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible, contesta-t-elle, ce matin elle était là, elle m'a parlé, elle…elle…

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure douloureux..

- Ce n'était pas elle, intervint violement Sirius, Les Morninglory ont été massacré chez eux en juillet. Ce sont les aurors qui ont découvert le carna…

- SIRIUS ! cria James

Mais le mal était fait.

Lily eut un haut le corps, Elle aspira l'air comme si elle étouffait. Ses main se joignirent sur son visage.

Un long cri de douleur la brisa.

La mort d'Azaël Morninglory faisait à présent partie de sa réalité.

L'air s'était fait plus froid. La lumière baissait peu a peu tandis que le ciel se teintait de gris foncé aux reflets bleus. le vent s'était levé et bruissait dans les feuillages, sifflait entre les bâtiments avant de disparaître dans les nués. Un grondement se fit entendre au loin.

Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur une vitre.

Ploc

D'autres suivrent.

Le grésillement de la pluie d'orage devint assourdissant.

Recroquevillé sur elle-même, Lily était secouée de sanglots.

Tout autour d'elle était figée.

L'odeur de la pluie emplit l'air d'âcreté.

« Remus ?» murmura Sirius

Remus sursauta. Sirius avait glissé son regard vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin à l'infirmerie ? »

le désarroi de Evans ne semblait pas atteindre le jeune Black.

Remus resta mutique.

« Tu étais là-bas.»

Sirius regardait à nouveau Lily.

Remus posa la main sur son sac.

_Un silence pour un silence_

« Tu as vu. »

La blessure de sa joue le faisait souffrir.

_Azaël Morninglory…_

« Tu sais. »

Le coffret était brûlant à travers la toile

… _était morte…_

Remus avala difficilement sa salive.

…_depuis presque trois mois._

Son regard se posa sur Lily et sur sa détresse.

…_rendez-vous ce soir._

Il prit sa décision.

« RACONTE! »

* * *

Blablabli et blablablo

Vous n'y croyiez même plus mais c'était le chapitre 15. J'ai enfin fini par m'y remettre.

N'oubliez pas les reviews :-)

Reveanne

A Echiré, le 15 mai 2008


	16. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

_Poudlard, terrain de Quidditch, 26 septembre, 21h45_

Remus était adossé au pilier du gradin ouest du terrain. Il faisait nuit. Le vent sifflait. Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir.

Enfin.

Il faisait froid. L'humidité se glissait partout. Le sol détrempé se déformait sous son poids. De l'eau glacé s'infiltrait dans ses chaussures. Une lampe posé à côté de lui avait bien du mal à éclairer les quelques mètres carrés de terrain qui l'entourait. Dans le ciel, d'épais nuages cachaient la lune.

…_rendez-vous ce soir._

Quand ?

Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait là. Maintenant, il se demandait comment _Elle_ avait su qu'il viendrait, du moins qu'il pourrait venir, qu'il attendrait aussi longtemps…Pris au piège, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Sa présence en ce lieu tenait du délire.

Remus scruta la nuit qui l'entourait.

Au loin les lumières du château s'éteignait une à une

Le couvre-feu.

Quelques gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur lui. L'espace d'un instant l'horizon prit une teinte de feu. Un grondement roula longtemps dans le ciel.Une bourrasque de vent fit tomber la lampe tout en dispersant dans l'air des gouttes de pluie dures comme de la glace.

Remus ferma les yeux et se protégea le visage.

Une nouvelle bourrasque fit rouler la lampe sur le sol chassant l'obscurité quelque mètres plus loin. Elle arrêta sa course.

Les bourrasques se calmèrent.

Remus rouvrit les yeux.

_ELLE_ était là. La lampe avait butté sur son pied.

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement.

Elle ramassa la lampe, s'approcha et s'immobilisa à deux mètres de Remus

Elle ne prononça pas une parole. Elle resta figée.

Remus eut le temps de la dévisager.

Elle était trempée. Les quelques vêtements disparates dont elle était vêtue lui collait aux membres. Sa peau était grise et translucide. Ses veines traçaient un dense réseau bleuté sur son visage et sur ses bras. Ses lèvres, violettes, étaient fines comme un trait.

Visiblement _Elle_ avait attendu là, dehors, sous la pluie, dans le froid depuis longtemps… bien plus longtemps que lui.

Elle le regarda.

Ses yeux avaient un regard aigu et coupant. Ils semblaient être la seule chose réellement vivante de son corps.

Remus frissonna. Son instinct lui souffla ce qui allait ce passer

_Elle_ tourna le dos à Remus, leva la lampe, prit un peu d'élan et la lança aussi fort qu'elle pût.

La lampe traversa l'obscurité, monta vers le ciel avant de tomber abruptement sur la pelouse trempée du terrain de Quidditch. Elle forma un halo lumineux lointain et dans ce halo se découpa une silhouette noire.

La lampe vacilla et s'éteignît.

Elle savait.

Remus ne fut pas le seul à comprendre.

Un premier lumos s'alluma à l'emplacement de la silhouette.

Sirius Black.

Un deuxième s'alluma sur la droite.

James Potter.

Un troisième s'alluma à gauche

Peter Pettigrow.

_Elle _se tourna vers une zone restée sombre.

Un quatrième Lumos s'alluma.

Lily Evans.

Elle n'exprima ni surprise ni contrariété. Elle avait dû les voir arriver. Elle se tourna et se rapprocha vers Remus .

« Sale petit LOUP-GAROU ! » Cria-t-elle.

La gifle claqua comme un coup de fouet.

_Un silence pour un silence._

Remus baissa la tête.

Le lumos de James s'était éteint au profit d'une lueur plus menaçante.

« Calme ta joie, Potter ! » cria-t-elle sans même se tourner « Ne crois-tu pas que si j'avais pu lui faire plus de mal qu'une gifle je l'aurais déjà fait ? »

Remus sentait le regard assassin qu'_Elle_ lui portait.

Elle recula sans le quitter des yeux.

« Sale petit raclure d'égout, je peux te promettre une longue vie de souffrance. » Murmura-t-elle.

Quand elle fut rendu au centre du groupe. Elle tourna sur elle-même, dévisageant une a une les personnes qui se trouvaient là. Son regard s'attarda sur Lily. Ses lèvres tremblèrent mais restèrent closes. Finalement elle pivota pour faire face à Sirius.

Elle s'approcha si vite de lui, qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de se demander comment elle faisait pour se déplacer aussi vite. Elle attrapa la baguette qu'il tenait toujours à la main et en tourna la pointe pour l'appliquer sur la gorge de son propriétaire.

Sirius n'avait même pas eut le temps de réagir.

James et Peter avaient un sort sur le bout des lèvres mais _Elle_ se trouvait trop près de Sirius et eux trop loin d'eux pour toucher l'un sans toucher l'autre.

« Donne-moi le coffret ! »

Mais elle avait fait une erreur.

« Je n'ai pas le coffret ! »

Sirius affichait un sourire provocant.

Il sentit la pointe de sa baguette lui brûler la peau.

_Elle_ tourna la tête vers les autres.

« Qui ? »

Sirius en profita de cette baisse d'attention pour passer à l'attaque. D'un geste rapide il attrapa la main qui tenait la baguette. Il serra et tordit le poignet pour la faire lâcher prise. Elle réagit avec une vitesse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. D'un geste brutal, sa main libre percuta Sirius au visage. Cependant il en fallait plus pour que l'adolescent desserre son poing. Elle se débattit ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier l'emprise de Sirius.

Crac

Elle poussa un cri.

La baguette tomba sur la sol.

Sirius pensa l'affrontement terminé mais elle en décida autrement. Elle se battit avec une rage que même un poignet cassé ne pouvait arrêter. Mais toute sa rage et sa colère ne pouvait lutter contre le fait que Sirius faisait presque deux tête de plus qu'elle et avait de la force en proportion.

Sirius finit tant bien que mal par l'immobiliser en la ceinturant de ses bras tout en lui tenant les mains.

Elle finit par ce calmer.

James et Peter n'avait pu intervenir magiquement car ils ne pouvaient toucher l'un sans toucher l'autre.

Lily regardait la scène avec une horreur à peine contenue.

Remus aurait préféré être très loin de là.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit, seulement rompu par les sifflements du vent et l'orage qui grondait au loin.

Dans sa main, Sirius sentait l'angle anormal formé par le poignet de sa prisonnière. Il avait l'impression de tenir un bloc de glace tellement elle semblait avoir la peau froide.

Elle était à présent totalement immobile.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix était atone. Sa détresse était perceptible.

Cette question agit comme un électrochoc.

« Qui es-tu ? S'écria Lily.

- Je.. je suis Azaël Morninglory.

- Azaël Morninglory est morte. Argua James.

Elle marqua un silence. Essaya de se libéré à nouveau sans succès.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda James à son tour.

- Je suis Azaël Morninglory

Elle essaya encore de se libéré, en vain.

- JE SUIS AZAEL MORNINGLORY ! Hurla-t-elle

- Tu n'es pas Azaël ! Cria Lily. Azaël est morte ! Tu ne peux pas être Azaël !

- Je suis…

Mais sa voix se perdit.

- Rendez-moi le coffret ! Supplia-t-elle.

- Ca ? s'exclama Lily en exhibant l'artéfact.

Sirius sentit le corps de sa captive se raidir.

- Il serait intéressant de voir ce qu'il y dedans. Observa James.

-NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN Supplia-t-elle Il ne faut pas l'ouvrir.

- Nous savons qu'il a y un sort de protection. Précisa James.

Lily jeta le coffret au centre de l'assemblée.

- IL NE FAUT PAS L'OUVRIR !

Sirius avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa prisonnière tellement elle mettait d'énergie à se débattre pour se libérer.

L'énergie du désespoir.

Lily leva sa baguette.

- LILY ! NOOOONNN !

Le sort traversa l'espace et frappa le fermoir du coffret.

- NNNOOOOOONNNNNN !

Il y eut un flash de lumière bleue et glaciale.

Sirius referma les bras sur le vide, _Elle_ s'était libérée. Déstabilisé il tomba à la renverse.

Il lui fallu quelque instant pour retrouver l'usage de ses yeux et comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

A lui comme aux autres.

Tout ce qu'avait touché la lumière bleu était recouvert d'une pellicule bleuté lumineuse et glacée.

Au centre de l'assemblée, le coffret émettait encore une faible lumière

Elle était là, debout à côté du coffret. Immobile. Entourée d'un halo de lumière argentée.

Remus, pour l'avoir déjà vu deux fois se produire , comprit ce qui se passait.

Elle se transformait.

Chacun retint son souffle.

Ils allaient savoir !

Ses cheveux se rallongeaient, sa maigreur disparaissait. Ses vêtements se brouillèrent. Peu à peu il ne resta plus à côté du coffret que la silhouette fantomatique d'une adolescent au cheveux longs sagement attachés , portant une légère robe d'été et des sandales. Elle regardait le coffret à ses pieds, les épaules basses, dans une tristesse infinie.

Lily eut un hoquet d'horreur.

Que venait-elle de faire ?

Au expression horrifié qu'elle vie autour d'elle, elle n'était pas la seul sous le choc.

Mais qu'avaient-ils fait ?

La fantôme d'Azaël Morninglory se laissa glisser au sol. Elle posa sa main translucide sur le coffret ouvert dont la lumière avait presque totalement disparu.

« Tout est fini maintenant ! » Murmura-t-elle

Un profond sanglot agita ses épaules. Recroqueviller sur elle-même, Azaël se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes que le monde devait contenir.

Le poids des conscience s'alourdit au fur et à mesure que la lumière de ce qui s'était passé se faisait dans les esprits.

« Nigel Formic… » murmura Peter.

Remus fut sans doute le seul à entendre la remarque de Peter. Il se souvint alors que la crypte.. de la chose de la crypte.

« .. avait un assistant.. » récitait Peter d'une voix lointaine. « un certain Morninglory »

« j'ai été assassinée le douze juillet » se mit à raconter Azaël d'une voix saccadée et entrecoupée de sanglot. « il faisait si beau, je me souviens encore du soleil. Je ne voulais pas mourir.. »

Tout en parlant, Azaël se relevait doucement. Le regard fixe.

« … Ils sont arrivés et ça a été l'enfer.. pour une poignée de gallions. Et je suis morte.. pour une poignée de gallions que voulait leur maître. »

A présent Azaël ne pleurait plus. Son visage avait une expression dure qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« .. On a utilisé le Secret de la si parfaite famille Morninglory...…je ne voulais pas mourir… ils ne voulait pas que je sois morte… le Secret volé à Formic…. »

Lily remarqua alors que la pellicule de lumière que l'ouverture du coffret avait projeté sur elle s'était mise à chauffer terriblement.

« … mais ils sont revenus.. ils voulaient plus de gallions… maman est morte.. papa est mort.. la maison a brûlé…. L'artéfact a été abîmé. Je suis restée seule. Toute seule et je ne voulait pas mourir…J'ai chercher comment réparer l'artéfact.. ma vie était attaché à l'artéfact.. au coffret… Mais vous l'avez détruit ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je vous avais fait ? Moi l'insignifiante Azaël Morninglory de l'insignifiante famille Morninglory. Pourquoi avez-vous ouvert le coffret, pourquoi avoir détruit ce qu'il me restait… le peu qu'il me restait. »

Azaël marqua une pause. Sa Silhouette s'estompait peu à peu.

« LILY EVANS »

silence

« SIRIUS BLACK »

silence

« REMUS LUPIN»

silence

« JAMES POTTER»

silence

« PETER PETTIGROW»

Silence.

« Avant de disparaître pour toujours à cause de vous, je vous maudis avec toutes les forces qui me reste. Puissiez vous souffrir l'intolérable et connaître une mort affreuse, seul et trahi. »

La pellicule lumineuse qui couvrait leur peau les brûla et sembla entrer en eux avant de disparaître.

« Moi, maintenant je m'en vais retrouver ma famille.»

La silhouette d'Azaël s'estompa et disparut.

Ne restait sur le terrain de Quidditch que cinq adolescents écrasés par ce qu'ils venaient de se passer par leur faute.

Le vent siffla. L'orage gronda. La pluie noya le monde sous les larmes du ciel.


	17. fin

**cendre**

La terre était informe et vide. Les ténèbres recouvraient de particules noires tout ce qui n'était pas parti en fumée. Une ombre de suie semblait flotter au-dessus des cendres, ramassant de-ci de-là quelques souvenir de sa vie à tout jamais disparue.

« _… Qu'as-tu fait, ô toi que voilà_

_Pleurant sans cesse,_

_Dis, qu'as-tu fait, toi que voilà…»_

Un tourbillon de vent souleva cendres et poussières vieilles de plusieurs mois, effaçant pour toujours l'ombre mouvante.

Il y eut un soir.

Le dernier pour Azaël Morninglory

* * *

_Une âme en peine_

**Fin**

* * *


End file.
